WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: First part of a new saga. After years of imprisonment, Nerissa is finally free! Forming an alliance with the Trix, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin return to take down Nerissa again. With the Winx Club at their side, many threats await, but what happens when one turns against them? Please read to find out. My first attempt at a WITCH and Winx crossover. Please like!
1. Return of the Guardians

Hey there, everybody! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to you all with a new story to add to my collection! This is another test run, so I hope that you enjoy this. This is my first **Winx Club** and **WITCH** crossover, and I know that there are so many already, but I just wanted to give it a try. Okay, everyone, here is my first chapter of my new story, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! Please be sure to review, rate and please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Return of the Guardians

In the parks of Gardenia, the Winx Fairies were training their best. Sure, it had been a while since Aisha's cousin, Trittanus, was defeated, but that didn't mean that the girls had to stop there. Roxy, the new Fairy, came along with them in order to improve her skills. Bloom Parks, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, flew down in her Sirenix form as she sent a powerful blast towards a rock. "Dragon's Fire!" she yelled out, destroying the stone.

After that, Flora, the Fairy of Nature, leapt flew over her and extended her hand into the air. "Petal Hurricane!" she casted, causing a storm of petals to emit. Tecna and Musa came out of the air and aimed at a stage where a band was rehearsing. "Neon Splice!" called out Tecna. "Percussive Hit!" Musa announced, causing the music that the band was playing to go louder. Stella, the Fairy of the Shining Sun, emerged from the sky and aimed at every target that was placed in the area. "Blinding Ray!" she called out. The targets were soon lit as Aisha came next. "Naiad's Attack!" she yelled out, putting out the fires.

Roxy flew down and laughed. "Is it always like this?" she asked. Bloom flew to her and smiled. "Roxy, remember, you have to concentrate on your powers." She instructed. Roxy smiled and nodded as she pointed at a tree. She took a deep breath before she cast her spell. Her spell came out perfectly as Roxy smiled.

_Five days earlier…_

Nerissa walked around in the Heart of Meridian and growled vexingly. There was nowhere for her to go, ever since she was left in the diamond prison to be alone for the rest of her life. "It's been ten years since I've ever walked free on the green Earth of God, or any world in the Infinite Dimensions." Nerissa stated to herself. As she paced throughout the room, she growled and looked up. "It's all because of the Guardians and my son that I'm now trapped here forever! My powers keep growing, yet I've nowhere to go but around this prison!" she yelled.

Just then, there was the sudden sound of girls laughing echoing throughout the room. Nerissa looked around and prepared to attack. "Who's there?!" she demanded. At that moment, a sadistic sigh came out. "Now, Nerissa, I would very much appreciate it if you stand down. I'm not here to _fight_ you, but to _help_ you, _very_ much." The voice said. Nerissa narrowed her eyes to see three girls approaching in the air. The one in the middle was light blue and the two at her side were dark pink and purple.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl in the blue suit and white hair floated down to her and laughed. "_I_ am Icy, and _we_ are the Trix!" she proclaimed. Darcy, the one in purple, floated next to Nerissa and smiled. "You certainly have a way with power." She complimented. Stormy, the girl with the dark pink outfit flew over and laughed. "We can get you out of this Hell and get revenge on the girls who did you wrong." Stormy proclaimed. Nerissa smiled and stepped towards them. "I'm listening." She said.

_Current Time…_

Since all known threats to the Magix Dimension were gone, Miss Faragonda, the head of the Alfea College for Fairies, allowed the Winx to relax on Earth. They stayed at their pet shop, the Love and Pet store. While Flora looked over the flowers, Musa listened to her music as Tecna and Stella were working on their hair. Roxy was playing with her dog, Artu, and Bloom was just relaxing. As the girls were relaxing in their own ways, Bloom made her way to the door. Her little rabbit, Kiko, looked to her with confusion as she chuckled at her pet's gentle teeth grinding. "Don't worry, Kiko, I'm just headed to the convenience store." Bloom reassured her pet.

At that moment, before she could leave, Stella walked to her and held up a magazine and a smile on her face, much to Bloom's surprise. "Oh, perfect timing, Bloom! Be sure to buy this month's latest magazine!" she asked. As Bloom nodded, Tecna walked by her while looking down at an iPad. "I think we'll need some routers and batteries too." She added on. Flora looked to Bloom and smiled. "Do you think you can get some seeds and plant food for our new flowers?" she asked. Musa looked up and smiled. "I think that I may need some new headphones." She requested. Roxy walked by and just smiled. "I don't really need anything." She stated. Aisha then walked up to her and handed Bloom a sheet of paper. "I wrote a list for you just in case." She explained. Bloom looked to her friends with a smile as she soon left.

Later on, Bloom was walking back from the store with bags full of what everyone requested for her to get. She hummed happily as she looked to the list. "I think I have everything!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden, she stopped where she was and looked around. All of a sudden, a swarm of bats emerged as the civilians watched in awe. At that moment, a man in green skin wearing a crimson robe and a black hat emerged. Something that looked like a dog ran beside him as Bloom dropped her bags. "What _is_ that?" she asked. "It can't be from the Magix Dimension, and it's _definitely_ not something of Trittanus or the Trix!" she exclaimed. The monstrous figure looked over to Bloom and snarled. Bloom gasped as he then unsheathed a long, green ball and chain and swung it at her. Bloom rolled aside and got up again. She placed her arms out in front of her before pointing her two fingers out in front of her. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Bloom yelled. With a bright flash of light, she was now the Fairy of the Dragon Flame.

Meanwhile, far away from Gardenia, as a girl was walking over to her locker, she noticed a pink crystal glowing. As she took notice, she swung the jewel out from her locker door and ran out of the school.

Bloom fought the mysterious man as she blasted numerous spells, causing him to run from one place to another. As the hunter-like man leapt backwards, Bloom shot a spell at his feet and started to fly down fast. "Dragon Kick!" she yelled. Right then, her leg started glowing with fire as she landed a dropkick onto the beast. The man fell back as Bloom got up and panted.

All of a sudden, there was a laughter going on behind her. "You may not be the one we're looking for, but I look forward to clipping your wings." He stated. Bloom turned around and then saw a bulk man in grey skin. He had some sort of war garments and he was riding some sort of rhino creature. "Just _who_ are you?!" she demanded. The rider looked to her and scoffed. "I am your death!" he yelled, raising his sword into the air. At that moment, a girl leapt over his back and turned into a spider, jumping towards Bloom. The redhead gasped as she blasted the spider-like girl into the air. She then looked over to the warrior-looking figure and growled softly. "Spreading Fire!" she yelled, blasting one of her spells at him. The warrior scoffed and held up an amulet, which created a shield to deflect it. Bloom gasped as the rider charged towards her and pushed her back several feet away. As Bloom got up, the warrior lifted up the amulet again and sent the spell back at her, causing Bloom to skid away painfully. "This magic can counter anything that you or anyone else can hit us with." He stated sinisterly. As she was getting up, she looked to see that even more new figures had joined him. The rider started laughing as the hunter-like figure started to near her dangerously.

All of a sudden, there was a blue glow coming from the side. Bloom and her new enemies looked to the side to see a redheaded girl in a crimson shirt hidden by a pink sweater and black pants emerge. She looked to the enemies and gasped. "Frost! How'd you get free?!" she demanded angrily. Bloom looked to her as the man known as Frost laughed at her and pointed his club at her. "Will Vandom, leader of the Guardians, has come to greet me." He stated sadistically. Bloom looked to Will and raised an eyebrow. "Leader of the Guardians?" she asked herself. Just then, her eyes began to widen as realization hit her. "It _can't_ be!" she exclaimed. Will then took out a pink amulet and raised it into the air. "Guardian Unite!" she yelled. With a flash of pink light, Will began to change her appearance as her size and shape began to alter. "Quintessence!" she yelled. She then swung her arm aside and there was Will, only about five years older. She now wore striped stockings with green boots, a pink shirt, a turquoise skirt and she had wings. Will looked to the Knights of Vengeance before aiming her arms towards them. "Quintessence!" she yelled. All the Knights scattered and looked to the Guardian. "We'll be back!" Miranda promised before leaving.

Will landed on the ground and reverted back into her original form. "Okay, so the Knights of Vengeance escaped from Meridian. If that's true, then Cedric or Phobos might follow after them." She said to herself. Bloom then got up and walked over to Will. "You're the Keeper of the Heart!" she exclaimed. Will looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" she asked. Bloom sighed before walking up to her. "I've heard how you took down Prince Phobos and saved the Infinite Dimensions. Where are the rest of your friends, the rest of WITCH?" she asked. Will looked to her and sighed. "Ever since we saved the Infinite Dimensions, everyone has gone their separate ways. I'm thinking of getting them back together." She explained. Bloom looked to Will and smiled. "Well, until they arrive, I suggest that you work with my friends for a while." She suggested. Will turned around and raised an eyebrow again. "Who are your friends?" she asked. Bloom smiled. "I'm Bloom, and I'm a fairy. My friends and I make up the Winx Club." She explained. Will looked to her and smiled. "Welcome to the Guardian business, Bloom." She said. Bloom smiled as they both shook each other's hands.

As Bloom returned to the Love and Pet store, the rest of the girls were waiting for her. "Did you get everything?" Stella asked. Bloom sighed and shook her head no. "I was attacked, and there was no time to get the stuff." She explained. The rest of the Winx looked to Bloom as she walked in and sat down. Before any of them could ask what had happened, Will walked into the room, caressing a little kitten. The Winx took notice of Will's playful noises and the cat's sounds and turned to see her. "Who are you?" Tecna asked. Bloom stood up and pointed to her. "_That's_ Will Vandom, the Keeper of the Heart and leader of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, also known as WITCH." She explained. Will looked to Bloom's friends and chuckled. "We're not _real_ witches, it's just our name." She explained. The Winx girls sighed as Roxy walked up to her. "I've heard so much about you." She stated. Will chuckled and looked out the window. "The Knights of Vengeance are back, and I think Nerissa might be back as well." She stated. Bloom looked to her as she showed some concern on her face.

Meanwhile, the Knights of Vengeance returned to the caves of Meridian and bowed down to someone in the shadows. "We failed to take down the fairy, but we have some good news." Frost explained. A silhouette appeared in front of them and then placed a hand on her hip. "Do tell, Frost. I'm in the mood for a mutant ice statue!" the figure quipped. Miranda stepped up and bowed. "Will Vandom, leader of the Guardians, returned and attacked us." She explained. At that moment, Nerissa stepped out of the shadows and the Knights gasped. Nerissa was there, but she looked somewhat demented, now with her own Dark Sirenix powers. "Let the Guardians come!" she declared in the voices of her own and the Trix. The Knights of Vengeance bowed respectfully as Nerissa laughed into the night.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. It's just another test run, and if you think that it's good, I'd be glad to continue. After all, I've read some pretty good **Winx Club** and **WITCH** stories lately, but I just wanted to give this one a go. I hope that you all liked this. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an excellent week!


	2. United Asunder

Hey there, everyone! I hope you're all ready, because **SuperHeroTimeFan** is back with another new chapter of my newest story, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! Now, I didn't expect everyone to like the new story immediately, but I'm glad that there's at least someone out there who likes it. I would like to thank **cookiegirl28** and **Girlie Girl 2013** for both favoriting and reviewing on my new story. I'm really grateful for that. Now, without further ado, I give to you Chapter 2 of **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! Please be sure to review, rate and as always, I hope that you enjoy!

Chapter 2: United Asunder

Will Vandom continued to stroke the little kitten ever so gently as the rest of the Winx Club watched with interest. "What will it take to get rid of Nerissa?" Musa asked. Will sighed and looked out the window. "The rest of WITCH is spread thin, and if two or three members of WITCH were to fall short, then I wouldn't be able to transform them into Guardians." Wilma explained to the Fairy from Melody. While the girls were talking about what to do for the oncoming threat, Tecna typed away on her datapad. "I've been able to track down the rest of WITCH so far, Will." Tecna stated. Will turned around and smiled. "I can't wait to get them back together!" she exclaimed.

Tecna smiled as she pulled up various screens of the locations and current activities of Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Will smiled to see that Irma was finally dating Martin, and that Cornelia was finally on peaceful terms with Caleb. Caleb had decided to stay on Meridian to help protect Elyon, the rightful queen and heir to the throne, which deeply upset Cornelia, but now, they were back together. Will sighed as she turned away. "I could call one of them, but two Guardians just aren't enough to combat against the Knights of Vengeance." Will stated. Tecna looked to Will with a smile. "I think that Musa and I could try to come up with a way for you to call all the Guardians." She answered. Musa looked to Will and smiled, in which Will raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Above the roof of Love and Pets, Tecna set up a large device for Will to use while Musa held up her phone. "When you call the rest of your team and unite the Guardians, then they'll be able to hear you, transform, and come here." She explained. Will nodded with happiness as Tecna gave a nod of approval. "I've managed access all of your friends' addresses at the same time, so it should be a cinch." Tecna explained. Will smiled at this and looked to Musa. She nodded as well. Will grinned and lifted up the Heart of Kandrakar while pressing the dial button on her phone.

Meanwhile, Cornelia was spending some time with Caleb in Paris. The former Rebel Leader looked around the city with awe. "I never _imagined_ a place like this!" he stated. Cornelia smirked as she dragged him to a restaurant. "Come on, Caleb, we can have a tour later on." She sarcastically said. At that moment, Cornelia's phone rang. Caleb and Cornelia looked to it. "It's from Will." Caleb said. "Let's see what this is all about." Cornelia stated as they both ran into a building to check the call.

Meanwhile, Irma was with Martin in Heatherfield. "I can't believe you actually asked me out." Martin remarked while Irma chuckled. "Let's just say that I had a change of heart over time." She said. Before the two could kiss, Irma's phone rang. The two raised their eyebrows as Irma checked to see who had called. After seeing, she cursed to herself before looking back to her new boyfriend. "I'll be back in just a sec!" Irma yelled as she ran over into an alley.

Taranee, on the other hand, was helping out Hay Lin at the Silver Dragon Restaurant. "Thanks for helping out, Taranee." Hay Lin said cheerfully. Taranee chuckled and winked. "It's the least I could do for all that we've been through." She replied. Yan Lin, the grandmother of Hay Lin and the former Guardian of Air, walked in with her twin sister Mira, her Altermere from Nerissa. "Will has just called. We need to contact her!" Yan Lin told them. The two girls looked to each other before running into the basement.

In Gardenia, Will waited for someone to pick up while the rest of the Winx watched in awe. "WITCH, come in!" she called. After a minute passed, Irma's voice came in. "_Will, it's been such a long time! How long has it been, a month or so?_" she asked. Will chuckled before taking a deep breath. "It's been a year, Irma, and we've all graduated." She replied back. The rest of the Winx chuckled as Will smiled. "_Will, is that you?_" another voice came. Will laughed as she recognized the voice. "Hay Lin, how's it been?" she asked. Taranee's voice entered afterwards as Will laughed. "Taranee, tell me, how's Nigel?" she asked. Cornelia came in and laughed. "_If you wanted to talk again, all you just had to do was ask._" She quipped. "_It's great to hear from you again, Will_." Caleb stated. Will laughed. "Caleb, I'm so happy to hear from you again!" she exclaimed. WITCH and Caleb all laughed as the rest of the Winx watched with warm hearts.

Will's smile lessened as she moved onto what was important as of the moment. "Okay, so now that we're all here, we have a situation." She stated. The Guardians nodded and started to listen. "Nerissa's back. I just fought her Knights of Vengeance and it seems that she's about to return for revenge." She explained. Yan Lin's voice came in and said, "_Will, where do you happen to be right now?_" Will looked around and sighed. "I'm in a place called Gardenia, and WITCH has to get back together again." She explained. "Look, if you want out, please tell me, and you won't have to be involved in any more of this." She warned her friends. The rest of WITCH laughed and sighed. "_Being a Guardian is what we do best!_" Hay Lin called. "_We wouldn't miss out on it for the world!_" Irma exclaimed. Will smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go." She said. She soon lifted up the Heart and spoke into the phone. "With some help I've got, I'll be able to unite everyone from where I am." She explained.

Just then, Irma stopped her. "_Wait, Will! I'm with Martin, so I just need to get rid of him._" She explained. WITCH all rolled their eyes as Irma ran back to Martin with her hand on the phone. "Martin, I'm sorry, but something really important came up. I need to go." She said. The rest of WITCH all awed on the phone as Irma looked to her device with annoyance on her face. Martin nodded. "If there's something important going on, then I can wait." He stated. Irma nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Martin smiled and walked away. Irma sighed as she went back to the phone. "Will, I'll get Matt. If Nerissa's back, then Shagon will be needed again." She explained. Will nodded and lifted up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, Unite!" she yelled. Musa then shot at the giant boom-box on the roof and the sound echoed to the rest of WITCH.

Soon, the WITCH girls found themselves transforming. Yan Lin looked to Mira and smiled. "This is always my favorite part!" she exclaimed. Irma ran over to Matt's house and leapt into the air. "Water!" she yelled. As soon as she was in Guardian Form, she flew up to Matt's window. Taranee twirled into the air and smiled. "Fire!" she exclaimed, landing on the ground with a smile on her face. In Paris, Cornelia twirled into the air and spread her arms out in front of her, both hands pointing to her right. "Earth!" she called out. Caleb looked to her and nodded. "Let's go!" he said. Cornelia nodded as she carried him and flew off. Hay Lin then levitated into the air and twirled around with her hands in the sky. "Air!" she exclaimed. Will laughed as she came next. She spread her arms out and smiled. "Quintessence!" she exclaimed. Now, all of the Guardians were assembled. "All we have to do now is wait for my friends." The Keeper of the Heart said to the Winx Club.

At Matt's house, Matt was playing with his pet, Mister Huggles. "I do miss Will." He stated to himself. Just then, Irma flew by, causing a gust of wind to blow into the house. Matt gasped and turned to see the Guardian of Water. "Irma, what's the problem?" he asked. Irma looked to him and rolled her eyes. "Will says that Nerissa is back, and we'll need all the help we can get!" she exclaimed. Matt nodded and jumped out the window. "I'll get some more reinforcements. You go to Will." He ordered. Irma nodded and started to fly off to where Will was. "Gardenia, here I come!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in Meridian, Nerissa bowed down to the Trix. "Icy, Darcy and Stormy, I now abandon my ties to the Guardians and pledge myself to you as a witch." She stated. Icy smiled and knelt down to Nerissa to help her up to her feet. "I'm happy to hear that, Nerissa, but the _fifth_ witch is still yet to be found." Ice remarked. Darcy and Stormy walked up to her with confusion written all over their faces. "What's going on?" Darcy asked. Icy smirked and chuckled. "Since past plots to get the Heart of Kandrakar have failed, there is still a way to get it with our combined strength." She replied. Stormy raised an eyebrow and furrowed her brow, still in much confusion. "How is Will going to come to _us?_" she asked. Icy laughed and turned to her sister. "There's always a way to get a heart while it's still beating." She gorily quipped. The three witches started to smile as they continued to listen in on what Icy's new plan was.

In Gardenia, everyone looked up to see Irma flying through the air. _Where could she be?_ Irma thought to herself. She then looked down to the people and closed her eyes. _There's nothing to see, nothing to see!_ She telepathically commanded. At that moment, the people of Gardenia stopped looking up and continued to move on with their lives. Irma sighed as she soon sensed where Will was. She smiled as she then continued to fly.

Meanwhile, at Love and Pets, Bloom was contacting Headmistress Faragonda through the crystal ball. "If we can get the Specialists here, then there might be a chance of taking down Nerissa once and for all." She explained. Faragonda smiled and nodded. "I'll let Saladin know right away, and alert King Erendor that his son is needed once again." The Headmistress stated. With that, she fizzed away. Will continued to walk around as she took notice of Bloom's pendant. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Bloom looked up and chuckled. "My boyfriend and fiancé, Sky, gave this to me as a token of love." Bloom explained. Will smiled as she thought back to her first love as well.

All of a sudden, Irma ran into the room. Will and Bloom nearly jumped from a sudden heart attack as they saw the Guardian of Water burst in. "Will, it's been too long! I'm here, so let's take down Nerissa!" Irma exclaimed enthusiastically. Will sighed and walked to Irma to give her a hug. "Yeah, it's great to see you too, Irma." She exclaimed calmly. Irma chuckled and sighed. "You're just as kind as ever than I remembered." Irma remarked. Flora looked over to the brunette and chuckled. "Wow, Will, you're pretty amazing!" she exclaimed. Tecna looked to Will with a smile and chuckled as well. "You must be a pretty big shot." She stated.

Irma released her grip and looked around to the Fairies. "Who are these? Are they working for Nerissa?" Irma asked as she aimed a finger at the Winx. Will chuckled and placed her arms down. "It's alright, Irma, this is Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy. They're Winx Fairies, and they're on our side." Will explained. Irma looked around and scoffed. "The last time there were other flying females around, we were nearly killed!" Irma exclaimed. Aisha tensed up as Irma looked at the Fairies even closer. "What kind of a joke _is_ this anyways?!" she asked. Musa stepped up and scowled at Irma. "What kind of a joke are _you?!_ Do you even _have_ any powers?!" she asked skeptically. Irma chuckled and looked down to the Music Fairy. "Watch and learn, Pigtails." She quipped. The Winx watched as Irma directed her fingers at a cup of water. In an instant, the water was levitated into the air and onto a plant. She then looked to Stella and twirled her finger. Stella looked down as her yellow dress turned to pink. Stella looked back to Irma and scoffed as she reverted the colors of her clothing. "If you think for a single moment that I won't take my eyes off of you–" Irma started out, but Aisha cut in and separated the two. "Stop fighting!" she yelled. Irma grunted as she and Stella continued to look each other in the eyes. Will turned away and held back some laughter of the arguing fashionistas. Before she could release the laughter, the Heart of Kandrakar glowed and Will picked it up from the table. She looked into it and gasped. "We've got trouble!" she exclaimed to the rest of the group.

At the baseball stadium nearby, the Trix's Army of Darkness started to attack the innocents of Gardenia along with Miranda and the Tracker. Before the army could give chase, a blast of water was shot at them. Frost the Hunter looked to the side to see Will and Irma arrive in Guardian Form. "That's far enough, Frost!" Will exclaimed. The Hunter just scoffed as his scowl turned into a grin. "It's about time you got here!" he yelled. More monsters from the Army of Darkness appeared as Frost pointed his sword at the Guardians. "Get them!" he yelled. Irma looked in bewilderment as she lowered her hands. "What _are_ they?!" she asked. Will charged up her hands and stood ready to fight. "It doesn't matter, so let's go!" she commanded. Irma smiled and nodded. "This is just like old times!" she yelled.

The Winx Club soon arrived and gasped to see who was attacking. "Wasn't the Army of Darkness already destroyed?" Flora asked. Bloom shrugged and readied her fire. "For now, let's go!" she yelled. The rest of the Fairies nodded and went to help the Guardians until Frost got in the way. "Your opponent is me!" he yelled. Stella unsheathed her Scepter of Solaria and scoffed. "Whatever you are, you need some manners!" she snippily quipped. Aisha nodded and held her hand out to the side. "Morphix Staff!" she yelled. At that moment, a purple staff appeared in Aisha's hands as both of them charged at the hunter. Frost got off of his beast and clashed with the two fairies as Flora and Roxy stood by to attack. "Magix Convergence Overload!" the two yelled. Tecna and Musa got together and nodded. "Sirenix Convergence Overload!" they both yelled. Irma looked back and gasped. "What _is_ that?!" she demanded. Will looked back after blasting one monster away. "They're the Fairies' spells. It's somewhere on the same level of our powers from the Aurameres." Will explained.

Stella and Aisha got back as Stella ran next to Bloom. "Sirenix Convergence Overload!" the two girls yelled. At that moment, all of their spells hit Frost. Frost just laughed and used the amulet to absorb the attack. "Back at you multiplied!" he quipped, sending the attack back at the Winx. Bloom attempted to make a shield, but their spells were just too strong. "Looks like our spells won't work on him as long as he wields that stone." Bloom stated as she got up. Will looked to her and sighed as she blasted an enemy from behind her. "Our elemental powers probably won't work either." She stated.

"Well in that case, it's time to kick it into flames!" Taranee's voice said. Irma and Will looked to see Taranee come out from another side of the arena while shooting down the monsters. "Sorry I'm late, Will!" she apologized. Will looked to Taranee and smiled. "It's so great to see you again!" she exclaimed. Irma flew up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Next time, please don't be late." She quipped. Will smiled at the two and looked to the Knights of Vengeance. "Guardians, Attack!" she ordered. The two girls nodded and charged in. Just then, the two were hit in the back by ice and storm attacks. Will gasped and turned around.

As she turned around, she saw a figure in Guardian garments holding out her hand in front of her. Will gritted her teeth and growled. "Nerissa!" she exclaimed. The Winx got up and looked to see the woman lower her hand. "No, it can't be." Bloom exclaimed. Soon, the hand was lowered and it was indeed Nerissa. The girls gasped even more to see that she had some sort of Dark Sirenix form! "The Trix!" Aisha called out. Nerissa cackled as she looked to the ten girls. "I've been waiting for this day, Winx. Now, I am a witch, like my sisters before me!" Nerissa yelled out in the voices of the Trix. Bloom got up and shook her head in disagreement. "You're just a fraud!" she exclaimed. Nerissa and the Trix laughed even more as they landed on the ground and in front of Will. "Keeper of the Heart, you're mine!" the witches called out. Will growled and charged up her hands. "Quintessence!" she yelled. The Trix suddenly separated from Nerissa and grew stern looks on their faces. "Trix Convergence!" they yelled. Will slid back as their blasts collided. After a moment of panting, she jumped into the air and charged up once again. "Quintessence!" she exclaimed. Nerissa just stood there while Will blasted at them.

As Irma and Taranee tried to get up, the monsters of the Army of Darkness held them both back. "Will, stop!" Taranee called. Will panted heavily as she soon landed and punched Nerissa in the chest with quintessence. Nerissa groaned in pain as Will started to charge up even more. To her surprise, Nerissa looked down to her with a smirk. "One year and you haven't changed at _all_, Will!" she exclaimed. Will gasped as the Trix levitated above her and held out their Trix Crystals. Soon, Will's body was covered with ice as Icy removed her Heart of Kandrakar. "_We'll_ be taking your leader, WITCH and Winx!" Icy proclaimed. Irma panted heavily and broke loose from the grasp. "Will!" she yelled. Will looked back to her with a frown of nervousness as they disappeared within a cloud of dark mist. Irma panted as the Knights of Vengeance and the Army of Darkness disappeared as well. "Will! **WILLLLLL!**" Irma called out. The Trix had taken away their leader!

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. It took me quite some time to write up. I know that there aren't many people reading this story, but I hope that some people like it. A new chapter will be out later this week. Please feel free to review and rate, for I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an excellent week!


	3. Fallen

Hey there, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** speaking and I'm back with another new chapter of **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! I would like to thank many of you for taking a new liking to this story. At first, I didn't think anyone would notice it or like it, but I'm glad that there are some people out there who like this work. Thank you, **GuardianNature2012, UgunsGreka Fans, winxcarrie, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron**, and all of the numerous **Guests** for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. It means so much to me. Thank you all! Okay, before I get started, I'd like to address a few things first. To one of the **Guest** reviewers, Shagon will indeed return as a Regent of Earth, the Specialists will fight alongside the Winx and WITCH, and Caleb will have an important role. To **GuardianNature2012**, I praise you for liking my new story. Of course the Trix will have a reason for aligning themselves with Nerissa. They may work alone, but there's always a purpose for their heinous deeds. Now that I've answered everything, allow me to move onto my new chapter of **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Fallen

Bloom and the rest of the Winx, as well as Irma and Taranee, the Water and Fire Guardians of WITCH, stood on top of the Love and Pets store, contacting Yan Lin and Mira about Will's capture. Yan Lin was nonetheless shocked by this news. "_Will has been kidnapped?!_" the former Air Guardian called out. Irma mumbled in agreement as she spoke on the phone. "Will may have transformed all of us into Guardians, but we need to get her back!" she yelled. Musa looked to the rest of the Winx as Taranee sighed and stepped up. "The only way to get Will back is to strike at Nerissa, wherever she may be hiding." The fire-wielding girl stated.

Bloom walked over and shook her head. "Nerissa's not the only one who has Will with her. The Trix are also behind this, and if they have the Heart of Kandrakar, then they're sure to obviously be up to no good again." Bloom explained. Taranee still turned away from Bloom and the Winx and clenched her fist. "Well then, let me ask _this_, _Fairies_. If you know these _Trix_ witches so much, then where have they taken our leader?" Taranee questioned. Bloom stood there, as if she had an answer immediately, but then sighed in defeat, not knowing where she could possibly be. Irma looked to the Winx and scoffed. "I should've known that you wouldn't be able to help." She spat.

The rest of the Winx stood in shock as they saw the two members of WITCH badmouth Bloom. She had been up against the Trix, the Shadow Phoenix, Valtor, Wizards of the Black Circle, the Ancestral Witches and even Tritannus, but now the Domino Fairy had to own up to the greatest Guardians of all time! Roxy ran up and gave Taranee a stern face. "Even if we _did_ know where Will was, then we wouldn't know how to get there." Roxy reasoned. The rest of the Winx stepped up as Stella and Taranee walked up to each other, face to face. "Who do you think you are? We can't take down Nerissa so easily!" Taranee spat.

Bloom looked to them and shook her head again. "That's not it, Taranee. We'll be able to find Will. All we have to do is have faith and believe in ourselves." She said encouragingly. Irma looked to the Fire Fairy with disbelief and scowled. "You know, I've just about had it with you!" Irma spat. Taranee backed up and stood by Irma's side. "Stop saying these things like it will all be a breeze!" Irma added on. The rest of the Winx ran to Bloom's side as Taranee spoke up next. "You seem to take everything so easily, yet this is life and death we're talking about here!" Taranee supported. Tecna and Flora stepped up to argue, but Irma flew into the air. "I don't care if you're fairies or angels or whatever, just stop taking these things so easily!" Irma spat to the Winx. She then looked down to Taranee and sighed. "Come on, Tara, we'll find Will our _own_ way." She remarked. Taranee looked up and sighed. The Winx watched the two fly away sadly out of the distance and into the night.

Flora sighed and looked back to Bloom. "We've lost the Guardians _and_ their leader. What do we do?" she asked. Bloom looked up and nodded. "We'll try to get the rest of WITCH back together." She stated. The rest of the girls looked to Bloom with confusion. "Did you even _hear_ what they said?!" Tecna asked. Bloom looked to her friends and sighed. "Taranee and Irma just need to see that we can win this if we work together as a team." Bloom explained. Aisha stepped up and nodded. "So far, Cornelia and Hay Lin are still yet to be found." She told the Winx. Bloom nodded and chuckled. "If we get the rest of WITCH together, then Will can be found." She said. The rest of the Winx agreed to the plan to get Will back and to take down Nerissa and the Trix. "Let's be sure to call the guys first." Stella reminded her friends, causing the girls to laugh.

Meanwhile, in Meridian, Nerissa and the Trix flew around a mountain. Will was in an energy sphere unconscious as they floated around. The Trix looked around and smiled, but Darcy just groaned. "What are we doing here?" Darcy asked impatiently. Nerissa chuckled and extended her hand towards the icy mountain. "I need to get some more new Knights to help us." She explained. With that, she shot at the ice. "Quintessence!" she exclaimed. At that moment, a tall, frozen figure appeared, armed with a trident and cold to the bone. "Tridart the Despair has awakened for you, my mistress." Tridart called out. Icy chuckled and looked to Nerissa impressively. "Of _course_, The Knights of Destruction are still yet to be found! Since Tritannus is gone, I think that Tridart will make a better replacement." Icy remarked. Nerissa chuckled as she then blasted the lava below. "Quintessence!" she yelled. At that moment, a feminine figure with a body of fire emerged and cackled. "Ember the Pain is here for the game!" she quipped.

The rest of the Trix laughed as Will continued to rest in her coma. Icy then turned back to her and mumbled. "What do we do with little Wilma here?" she asked. Nerissa laughed and looked to the Trix. "If we are to use Will Vandom to our advantage, then she needs to lead us to victory." Nerissa explained. Icy, Darcy and Stormy laughed as they started to circle the unconscious Keeper of the Heart. "Trix Crystals, we call upon your power!" the Trix demanded. At that moment, three crystals of the colors of the Trix emerged and started to darken Will. "I think a good name for the five of us is in order." Stormy suggested. The rest of the girls laughed as Will's eyes started to open and glow.

Above the Atlantic Ocean, Cornelia was carrying Caleb as she flew to Gardenia with open wings and a cool breeze. "Will's counting on us! We need to get to her!" she yelled out loud. Caleb nodded as he then started to hear some panting. Cornelia looked to her wings and sighed. "I can't fly for much longer. I need to rest." She said to Caleb exhaustedly. Seeing an island up ahead, Cornelia flew over and landed. "We'll rest here until you're ready to fly again." Caleb advised as Cornelia stretched her arms out. Just then, they saw two feminine figures standing by the nearby trees. One of them was a brunette with long hair and dark skin, wearing a pink sweater and khaki jeans while the other had longer blonde hair and Caucasian skin, wearing a yellow jacket covering a white shirt, as well as denim jeans. Cornelia got up and picked up a long stick as Caleb armed himself with a sword he had hidden in his trench coat and they both started to walk towards the mysterious girls. "Who are you?" she asked.

Flora walked up to Cornelia and smiled. "Are you Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth and Caleb, leader of the Meridian Rebel Army?" she asked. Cornelia looked around and gasped. How did this girl know them? "I don't know who you're talking about." Cornelia lied calmly. Stella walked up and chuckled. "Don't _worry_, Cornelia. We're not here to hurt you." The Fairy of the Shining Sun said easily. Cornelia still looked to them and craned her neck. "What do you want?" she asked. Flora placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We're friends of Will, and you need to come with us. The rest of the Guardians are waiting." The flower Fairy stated. Cornelia smiled and patted Flora on the shoulder. "Let's go, then." She stated. Stella smiled and then took out her Scepter of Solaria. "_Let's_ go!" she yelled. At that minute, the four disappeared from the desert island and out of sight.

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, the Trix and Nerissa, as well as the Knights of Destruction and the Knights of Vengeance, were searching around. Stormy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Can someone at least _explain_ to us what we're doing _here_ now?" she asked impatiently. Nerissa and Icy turned around and rolled their eyes. "Legend tells of a weapon forged by the Ancients of Kandrakar. It is a powerful sword, and it is said to be only wielded when one has the Heart of Kandrakar itself." Nerissa explained. The three witches looked to each other before Nerissa arrived at the front of Kandrakar. "There will be guards waiting for us here." Nerissa warned the Trix. Icy, Darcy and Stormy looked to each other and nodded. "Make us a distraction." Icy ordered Tridart. The Knight of Despair nodded and started to shoot all around Kandrakar. Soon, guards came out and started to fight back, while the four witches quietly made their way inside.

Inside of Kandrakar, the Trix and Nerissa crept around and made sure not to be seen. They then looked down to the ground below to see Luba, the Keeper of the Aurameres. Darcy grinned as she aimed her finger at the cat-like woman. Luba, with her keen senses, turned around and was about to fight back and warn the Oracle about the situation, until Darcy's lightning blast knocked her out unconscious. Nerissa got down and held up her scepter. The Trix soon followed with the unconscious Will behind them. At that moment, a secret tunnel opened up underneath the Aurameres. "Let's go." Nerissa said quietly. The Trix nodded as a large slab with a sword in it emerged. "Power will be ours." Nerissa stated as the Keeper of the Heart reached for the hilt and pulled it out. Soon, a bright light started to engulf the area as the witches laughed sinisterly.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Hay Lin and her grandmother, Yan Lin, made their way through the train station. Hay Lin had to wear a disguise to conceal her Guardian Uniform, and Yan Lin had to take a train all the way to Gardenia due to not possessing her old powers, plus not being able to move around so much due to her age. "_Attention, Passengers, the train to Fadden Hills will depart for Track 3, the train for Gardenia Track 4, Gardenia Track 4_." An announcement said. Hay Lin and her grandmother started to run across the station to get to their train.

Just then, a small dog ran up to the two Chinese ladies. Hay Lin looked down and smiled at the pet. "What do we have here?" Hay Lin asked playfully as she started to play with the dog. At that moment, four girls walked up to them. One of the girls had pink hair with yellow streaks, wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a dig in the middle, as well as denim jeans. The second girl had short pink hair and she wore a pink tank top and green pants while the third girl, who was dark-skinned and wore a workout suit, looked at them happily as the fourth one, with a resemblance to Hay Lin, smiled. "I'm glad we were able to find you." The dark-skinned girl spoke. Hay Lin and Yan Lin looked up as the pink-haired girl picked up her dog. "Here we go, Artu." She said. The shorthaired girl looked to them and smiled. "We're friends of Will. We're here to pick you up to get with the rest of the Guardians." Tecna informed them. Hay Lin's eyes widened with happiness as Musa looked down to her. "Let's go." She said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, at Gardenia's dockyard, Irma was practicing with her powers. Taranee came over and looked to her Hispanic friend. Irma looked down and sighed. "We need to think of a plan, and fast!" she exclaimed as she flew down to Taranee. The two sighed and started to think. Just then, the voice of a familiar redheaded girl filled their ears. "There you are." Bloom said happily, in which Taranee and Irma looked over. Bloom was walking over to them with two males by her side. One was blonde, wearing khaki jeans with a yellow shirt combined with blue sleeves, and the other was brown-haired, donning a purple shirt covered by a green vest and wearing denim jeans. Irma looked over and scoffed. "Oh, it's _you_." She spat angrily. "What do you want?" she additionally asked.

Bloom made her best smile of enthusiasm and sighed as she, Sky and Brandon walked over to the two Guardians. "We just want to know what we can do to help." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame explained. Taranee scoffed and looked up to the two Specialists. "Who are _they?_" she asked. Sky knelt down and smiled. "I'm Sky, and this is Brandon." Sky introduced. Brandon looked to Irma and smiled. "We're two out of six of the Specialists from the Magix Dimension." The dark-haired boy explained. Bloom looked up to her Prince and chuckled before looking back to Irma and Taranee. "Look, we're _all_ worried about Will, and we're trying to help the best we can." Bloom reasoned. Irma shot Bloom a glare and grunted. "We don't _need_ your help! We can handle everything just fine!" she spat.

Just then, there was a bright, yellow light that engulfed the area. Everyone looked towards the light as Stella, Flora, Cornelia, Caleb, Roy and Helia came out. Irma and Taranee just had confused looks on their faces as Cornelia and Caleb started to shake their heads. "I'm _never_ doing that again!" Cornelia remarked, who was still dizzy from the long travel. Irma stood up and smiled. "Corny, Caleb!" she exclaimed happily. Cornelia looked around and then to Irma, smiling. "Irma, it's been such a long time!" she exclaimed as the two girls hugged each other happily. Caleb walked over and chuckled as he placed a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Cornelia then let go and sighed. "So, where's Will?" she asked. Taranee squirmed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Some actual _witches_ stole her, with the help of Nerissa!" she exclaimed. Cornelia and Caleb gasped as the four Specialists and three Winx Fairies gathered together.

At that moment, Musa with Roxy, Aisha, Tecna, Timmy, Riven and Hay Lin came around the corner. "Where are we going?" Hay Lin asked. Musa looked to Hay Lin and chuckled. "We're already here." She quipped. Hay Lin then turned and squealed happily to see Taranee, Irma and Cornelia. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed happily. The other girls chuckled as both of the Chinese girls walked over to the current Guardians. "How's it been?" Hay Lin asked as Irma started to get back to her sarcastic and joking self. The rest of the Winx walked over to Bloom and the Specialists and sighed. "We got them together, so now what?" Musa mused. Bloom sighed and looked to the Guardians as they celebrated their reunification.

Before anyone could respond, a large surge of lightning was sent their way. Roxy gasped as she saw the attack coming. "Get down!" she yelled. The eighteen gasped and rolled aside as the lightning attack subsided. Bloom and the rest of the Winx got together as they looked to where the origin of the attack was. Suddenly, Bloom's eyes widened with shock. "No way, just no way!" she cursed to herself. "By Eraklyon's Hell, it can't be!" Sky stated. The four Guardians looked over to the source and gasped. A large, black version of Will's Guardian Symbol floated in front of them as a figure started to emerge.

"Will, is that you?" Irma asked, unsure of their leader's sudden reappearance. At that moment, Will stepped out and looked to the Guardians and Winx deadpan. "Will!" Taranee yelled. Will looked to them and Slasher Smiled at them. She then lifted up the Heart of Kandrakar and chuckled. "Dark Guardian, Unite!" she commanded. Right that minute, the equality symbol of Will started to engulf her. She floated into the air and cackled. "Quintessence!" she yelled. Soon, Will took out what appeared to be a sword and slashed her symbol, revealing a shocking surprise for her friends to see.

Yan Lin gasped at Will. Her eyes were now black, and her Guardian Form had changed completely. Irma gasped as she saw a black mantle flowing in the wind on Will's suit. Taranee gaped to see that Will looked emotionless with her dark eyes. Will Vandom had turned against the Guardians! "It _can't_ be Will!" Irma exclaimed. Will chuckled and looked over to the Winx. She then lifted up her new sword and sent a powerful slash towards them. Bloom looked up and gasped as she and the rest of the Winx extended their hands forwards. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" they yelled. Roxy spread her arms out and moaned. "Magic Winx, Believix!" she finally yelled out, turning into the Guardian of Fauna. The seven had transformed just in the nick of time, but Will's Quintessence attack still hit them. They all groaned as they were sent back and onto the ground.

The Guardians watched in horror as their best friend charged at the Winx. The Specialists nodded and unsheathed their energy weapons at that minute and charged in to attack. Will sent lightning to all of them, but the males were able to deflect the blasts. They stood by their girls as Will started to slash at all of them. Brandon and Sky crossed blades with the Dark Guardian, but she knocked them aside and started to clash at Stella and Aisha, both using weapons of their own. Irma started to stutter at seeing this. "This _can't_ be Will!" she exclaimed. Taranee and Hay Lin started to gape as Will performed an upper slash at Flora. "That's the Sword of Kandrakar!" Yan Lin exclaimed. "Wasn't that weapon supposed to be sealed, like, forever?" Yan Lin's granddaughter nervously asked as they continued to see Will's harsh and violent nature.

Caleb ran into the fight and slashed at Will. "Will, I don't want to hurt you!" the rebel leader yelled out. Will turned around and scowled. "That's too bad, because _I_ want to hurt _you!_" she spat back. At that minute, she lifted Caleb into the air and at the Winx and Specialists. "Quintessence!" she yelled, slashing her sword at them. The group gasped as a large slash of lightning was sent their way.

Irma finally snapped and stepped forwards. "That's _enough_, Will!" she yelled. Just like a grim reaper, Will turned to her friends and smirked. Hay Lin stood back as she pushed her grandmother away from any harm. "Will, please don't do this!" she begged. Will just ignored her friends' pleas and charged up the Sword of Kandrakar with Quintessence. The Guardians gasped as she sent a slash straight at them. Taranee stepped forwards and made a shield of fire. It started to hold against the blast, but Will sent some more attacks at her friends. And just like that, the shield broke and the Guardians were sent back. Irma looked to her friend with saddened eyes as Will laughed and charged up her sword again. "It's been a great time being a Guardian!" Cornelia said to her friends nervously, unsure if she or anyone else would survive the next attack. Right then, Will sent her strongest slash of Quintessence towards the rest of WITCH.

Bloom and the rest of the Winx weakly looked up as the Specialists and Caleb started to slowly recover from their injuries. "Will, don't do it!" Bloom yelled, but Will paid no attention. Stella and Musa panted as they struggled to get up, but Bloom was already up on her feet as she ran towards the Keeper of the Heart.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin all closed their eyes and prepared for death as Will started to close in on them. Before they could see the light, the four heard a female scream and some mixed gasping. Cornelia opened her eyes and gasped as well. Will had charged in to cut down her friends, but Bloom had gotten in the way! Bloom groaned in pain as she held her position, even after being slashed by a legendary and powerful sword. The rest of the Winx were shocked by this. "Bloom, no!" they all exclaimed, but Bloom still pressed on. Will kept her sword on Bloom's chest, but slashed it off a minute later. Bloom groaned and fell to the ground as she reverted out of her Sirenix form and back to Bloom. She panted for a minute before falling face first to the ground unconscious.

Irma stood up first and ran to Bloom as the rest of the Guardians followed. "Are you okay?" the Guardian of Water asked anxiously. The Guardians did everything they could to make sure Bloom was alright, but Will laughed as she neared them. Everyone looked up as she smirked and raised her sword. The girls prepared for the worst until there was a blast from nearby.

Will's stance faltered as the corrupted leader looked to the side. Roxy had quickly recovered and started to shoot at Will. "Scorpion Tail!" she exclaimed. The Guardians sighed in relief as Matt, now as Shagon, flew in and tried to punch at his girlfriend. "Will, what's going on?!" he asked in disbelief.

At that moment, there was the sound of sinister laughter. Everyone looked around as the Trix and Nerissa came out of hiding and behind Will! "Will, you sure _are_ a great leader, and an excellent assassin." Icy complimented. Aisha growled as she glared at the cold and heartless witch. "What's your game, Icy?!" she demanded. Icy just chuckled as Nerissa placed her hand on Will's shoulder. "You can call us the WINDS from now on." She stated. Shagon gasped from under his mask as WITCH and Winx growled. "With the powers from the Heart of Kandrakar, we'll soon be able to take over the Infinite Dimensions, and be able to resurrect the Dark Lords!" Icy exclaimed. Stormy laughed as she stroked the Sword of Kandrakar lightly. "Go get them, Will." Darcy encouraged their new leader. With that, Will prepared to attack again.

Roxy rose up her hand and started to energize with magic. "Wolf Talon!" she cast. Shagon's eyes lit up as well as the two sent their counterattack at the Keeper of the Heart. The slash from the sword nearly killed them all, but both blasts twirled around each other and sent it back! Will and Nerissa groaned as they were hit and sent back into the Trix. Both Shagon and Roxy gasped as they looked back to their friends. "Now's our chance!" Shagon exclaimed. The rest of the Winx, WITCH, and Specialists nodded as they got back up on their feet.

As the blast from Shagon and Roxy cleared up, WINDS looked over to where their enemies were. They had vanished from thin air. Icy growled and slammed her fist. "So, they fled?" she asked. Nerissa scoffed and looked over to Stormy. "They have only delayed the inevitable." She remarked. Icy laughed and nodded. "Stormy, begin Phase 1!" she ordered. Icy's sister nodded and started to form a large ball of lightning while Icy began to make a thin layer of ice. "It's begun." Nerissa stated sinisterly as she looked up into the air.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked my new chapter. It took me quite some time to get done, so I hope that you all liked it. Thanks to **GuardianNature2012**, I was able to get enough motivation to write another chapter. Another new chapter will be up later on, sometime after the Finals are done. Please be sure to review and rate this new chapter, for I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for today. Have an excellent week, everyone, and good luck on those Final exams!


	4. Aurora

Hello again, everyone, I'm back! That's right; this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with another new chapter of **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! It's so incredible to know that there are people out there who appreciate the work I do. I would very much like to acknowledge those people. Thank you, **GuardianNature2012, UgunsGreka Fans, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the numerous **Guests** for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. It always means so much to me to know that you like the hard work I always put into my stories. Now, it's been a while since I last updated this story, so I may or may not have lost my edge. Please tell me if I have done so after reading this new chapter I've got here. Please review, rate, Private Message me if you can, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Aurora

Bloom remained unconscious as Flora placed one of her plants onto her skin, followed by Aisha putting a wet towel on her forehead. Roxy had placed some gauze over her chest for Stella to cast a spell in order to help heal the sword wound. Immediately after Will attacked them with the Trix and Nerissa, Miss Faragonda arrived to oversee what had happened with Yan Lin. Tecna placed an IV needle into Bloom's arm and sighed in relief. "She'll live." The Fairy of Technology told her friends. The Winx, plus the Specialists, all sighed in relief as well as Yan Lin and Faragonda walked towards the window.

"Once again, my girls, the Trix and their new partners, Nerissa and Will, are up to something." The headmistress stated. Roxy looked to Miss Faragonda as she looked out the window, where the rain was pouring hard. "What do we _do_ in this kind of situation?!" Roxy asked infuriatingly. Tecna nodded and put her hand on Roxy's shoulder. "No kind of Sirenix _or_ Believix spell can work on the witches now!" she exclaimed.

Yan Lin looked up to Miss Faragonda and both nodded affirmatively before turning back to the Winx Fairies and their boyfriends. "For now, you need to learn how to increase your spells on a level _beyond_ Sirenix and/or Believix." Yan Lin wisely told them. Flora, looking down to the floor sadly, suddenly looked up and redirected her eyes at Aisha. "How do we get a power beyond Winx?" the princess of Andros asked. Faragonda nodded as she turned to inspect the injured Fairy of the Dragon Flame. "Yes, Aisha, you must. You all must remember that you thirteen are not the only ones fighting here." She stated. With that, Faragonda and Yan Lin walked away to talk with each other about the situation.

Stella looked to the two elder women and stuttered in disbelief and confusion. "We're not the only ones fighting here, huh?" she asked herself while crossing her arms. Musa placed her hand up to her ear and sighed. "No, that's true, but…" Musa started out before Riven burst in on the conversation. "Can we really fight alongside those ITCH girls, Caleb and Shagon?" he asked, leaving out Will's first name. Aisha sighed and turned to her friends. "The enemy here is Will." She reminded them. Flora sighed as she sat down next to Bloom while holding back a tear. "If we had to fight Bloom again, what would we do?" she questioned the Winx, remembering back to when the Shadow Phoenix had taken control of their Earth friend. The twelve paced around the room and remained silent, trying to come up with a solution.

Meanwhile, Matt walked up to the remaining members of WITCH and Caleb. "I'm sorry I was late. I wish I had come sooner." Matt mourned sadly. Caleb sighed and walked over to Matt to place his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Matt." The rebel leader reprimanded.

At that moment, a blue portal opened up. The girls and the two males looked in confusion as a small, knee-sized creature fell out. He had a relic shaped like a tooth hung around his neck like a necklace, and he resembled a goblin. He also wore orange and green clothing, but a terrible odor came from his body. The girls were both relieved and disgusted to see their old friend, Blunk, again. Caleb chuckled and walked over to him. "Hey there, Blunk, you're late." He teasingly scolded. Blunk looked down and panted excitedly. "Blunk heard that WITCH was getting back together, so Blunk opened a tear in the veil to reunite with girls!" Blunk explained. The four girls chuckled, but their smiles soon died off, much to the Passling's surprise.

"Where Will go?" he asked curiously. Matt knelt down and sighed as he placed his hand on Blunk's greasy shoulder. "Will's somehow with Nerissa and some real witches. We're trying to get her back." The Regent of Earth explained. Blunk looked up to Matt with tearful eyes before grabbing onto his jacket and crying into it. Matt recoiled in disgust before throwing the jacket to the ground. "Go ahead; it was from last year anyways." He retorted.

Hay Lin sighed as she leaned on the ramp and looked over to Matt and Blunk. "Will's not the only problem." She reminded. The rest of WITCH looked over and nodded. "There's still the issue of Nerissa and those Trix witches." The Chinese girl added on. Cornelia stood up and sighed as she shook her head in sadness. "I think that there's a bigger scheme to it then they seem to have planned, I'm sure of it." The Earth Guardian supported. Taranee looked down and it seemed like she was about to cry. Hay Lin ran to her side as she patted her on the back. "What should we do?" she asked frantically. The girls and guys started to look aside as they tried to think of a way to save Will.

Just then, Irma, who had been silent the whole time heard some footsteps come from behind them. They all turned around and saw Flora with Stella and Roxy running their way. Flora was holding a tray in her hands as Stella and Roxy held some napkins. "Um, can I have a minute?" the Nature Fairy asked. Blunk looked up to her with curiosity as Stella covered her nose to try to avoid the stench. "I know that these are difficult times, but we made these cookies for you just in case you wanted them." Roxy explained as she tried to keep Stella from harming the Passling.

Cornelia stood up and walked towards the Fauna Fairy with a smile on her face. "Thank you very much." She thanked politely. Hay Lin stood up and remembered something important. "Oh, by the way, how's Bloom doing?" she asked. Stella was finally free from Blunk as she turned to the WITCH girls. "Oh, Bloom's recovering slowly, thanks for the concern." The blonde girl stated. Roxy patted Caleb on the shoulder and sighed. "We're _all_ going through a lot, so if you need anything, just ask." She said calmly. With that, the three girls walked away.

Matt let out Mister Huggles at that moment and looked at the cookies the Winx had made for them. "The Winx went through all this trouble to try to make us happy, so let's enjoy these while we can." He told his friends. Irma crossed her arms and scoffed as she walked over to reach for a cookie. After putting one of them in her mouth, she smiled immediately. "I like it!" she exclaimed to her friends. Everyone laughed as they watched Irma chew down the sweet before sighing and looking back to the other three girls. "But, you know, seeing Bloom defend us with her own body, not giving up at all, it makes one realize why the Winx have quite some girl on their side." She stated. The rest of WITCH looked up and smiled.

Irma then looked down and thought about what Bloom said to them before. _Everything will work out just as long as you believe in yourself._ Irma chuckled as she looked back to her friends. "Back there…" Irma started out, remembering how Bloom nearly died due to the pressure of the Sword of Kandrakar. "…She was the only one who hadn't given up hope." The Water Guardian reminisced. This put a smile on everyone else's faces as Cornelia began to grin. "If Will were to in the same situation, I'm sure she would do the same thing for us as well." Cornelia said. Irma wringed her fingers and sighed. "If Will was in our place…" she thought to herself. Matt turned around and smirked. "Yeah, that's right; she'd be working hard to protect the Infinite Dimensions and the world." He reasoned. Everyone else nodded at this statement, but Irma sighed and just got up.

Early the next morning, Tecna and Flora had gotten up to practice their powers. With Bloom still recovering and Will as the leader of the new Trix witches, the six Fairies had no choice but to move on without any leader. "No matter how many times Miss Faragonda _or_ Yan Lin tells us to find a way to increase our powers beyond Sirenix." Tecna stated as she leaned on a rock while looking down to her iPad. Flora sighed as she spread her arms out, calling upon an old spell. "Magic Winding Ivy!" she yelled. At that moment, a series of vines started to grow around some rocks.

Just then, Matt and Cornelia came around a corner and walked towards the two Fairies. Tecna sent a small smile before sighing heavily. "What do you two want?" she asked. Matt sent a smile of his own and chuckled. "We had some of the cookies you made for us, and I'd like to thank you." He stated. Flora smiled at this as Tecna sent a wink. The Regent of Earth then looked over to Cornelia, who was looking down meekly to her feet, and then pushed her towards the girls. "A-_anyways_, that's not why we're here." She bluntly stated.

Matt scoffed, catching Cornelia's growing temper as she turned back to him. "You know, sometimes, Cornelia's not very honest, so try to believe the opposite of whatever she says." The Regent teased. Cornelia grunted and threw her hair around, letting the usual golden leaves fall out. Flora looked with confusion before patting the Earth Guardian on the shoulder. Tecna sighed and shook her head, though. "I don't quite _understand_ what you're trying to say here, but we're training, so please don't interrupt." She curtly demanded, gesturing over to the vines Flora had made with her spell. "It's not a bother, so don't worry." Flora argued.

Matt smiled and looked around. "Oh, don't worry; we're not interrupting at all." He replied. He then looked down to the vines and inspected them. "For years, I've seen Cornelia use this technique all the time." He added on. Tecna raised an eyebrow as she looked over to the Guardian of Earth. "You've seen the Magic Winding Ivy spell before?" she asked. Matt chuckled and looked to Cornelia. "Cornelia, show them what I mean." Matt calmly ordered. Cornelia sighed and smiled before flying into the air and slamming her hand at the ground. "Earth!" she yelled. At that moment, similar vines that Flora made emerged from the soil and surrounded another rock. Tecna stood aback by this, but nonetheless impressed at the same time. "It's _amazing!_ You can mimic our Magix spells!" the Fairy of Technology exclaimed. Cornelia gave a 'duh' look to them before Matt gestured his hand to her. "Cornelia has the Earth powers, Taranee with fire, Irma with water, and Hay Lin with air. Since I'm the regent of Earth, I possess Earth's powers as well." Matt explained. Tecna's eyes widened as she looked down to the palm of her hand. "So _this_ is what Yan Lin and Miss Faragonda must have meant by going beyond the powers of Sirenix!" she exclaimed.

Later on, the Guardians, as well as Matt, stood together as the rest of the Winx, albeit Bloom of course, met together at the abandoned train yard by Fadden Hills. Irma led the girls of WITCH while Aisha was heading the Winx. "So, after we heard about how you are able to perform exact attacks as us with your powers, I was thinking it'd be best if we work to combine our powers to increase strength against the WINDS." Aisha explained to Irma. Immediately after Tecna and Flora had seen what Cornelia was capable of doing with her powers, the two went to the rest of the Winx to tell them their discovery. Hay Lin began to smile as she walked up to Musa. "So, that could be the key to win?" she asked hopefully. Musa nodded happily in agreement as the two started smiling at one another.

Matt stepped up and looked down, thinking of what had happened earlier. "Speaking of which, I don't know what happened earlier, but when I combined my powers with Roxy's, the power _really_ stepped up a notch!" he exclaimed. Blunk started to cheer as he jumped up and down while the Winx and WITCH stepped away from the Passling cautiously. "Now that we know that, I possess power over water, so I think we should make quite a team." Aisha said to Irma. The Water Guardian smiled as she shook Aisha's hand and nodded. "I guess we can work together for the time being." She stated. The rest of the girls nodded and grinned as they soon started to get to work.

Soon, everyone was in groups with each other based on powers. Matt was paired up with Roxy due to their powers over Earth and life while the rest of the girls were penned up with the other members of the Winx and WITCH. Irma stood with Aisha, Stella paired up with Taranee, Cornelia was with Flora and Hay Lin paired up with Musa and Tecna. "Scorpion Tail!" Roxy called out, sending out a blast of energy before Shagon blasted an attack from out of his eyes. The two looked with much belief that they would get it on the first try, but all of a sudden, the combo failed.

Cornelia and Flora stood by each other as they performed their respective attacks. "Magic Winding Ivy!" Flora cast. "Earth!" Cornelia yelled soon after. The two attacks started to merge together, giving the two girls some hope, but just like Shagon and Roxy, the spell failed to work. Cornelia stood with her mouth wide open as Flora just stood there and stuttered.

Taranee charged up her arms with fire as Stella prepared to blast at their target. "Solar Wind!" she yelled out while Taranee called out her element. The two blasts collided with each other for a moment before they faded away into ashes. Stella sighed as she looked over to Taranee.

Hay Lin encircled her arms as Tecna and Musa prepared their attacks. "Digital Strike!" Tecna called out before looking to Musa yelling, "Percussive Hit!" Hay Lin then spread her arms out and let them loose. "Air!" she yelled. The three then looked at the result of their attack, but like the rest of the combined team, nothing happened. They groaned in frustration as Musa looked over to see how Aisha and Irma were handling things.

"Morphix Tidal Wave!" Aisha yelled out. "Water!" Irma came next. The two waited for their combination of water, but yet, nothing happened. "We need to work on our timing. It's the only way we can get this to be perfect." Aisha said. "Are you willing to put your complete trust in us?" she added on. Irma looked to the ground at their fallen water and then back to Aisha. "If it's for Will, I'll fight till my last breath to get her back." The Water Guardian replied. Aisha smiled as they started to get to work again.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Guardians and the Winx went nonstop to perfect their attacks. A lot of timing was needed for this, and even though they sometimes failed to get it right the next couple of times, the group still went on.

"Scorpion Tail!"

"Magic Winding Ivy/Earth!"

"Digital Strike/Percussive Hit/Air!"

"Rising Sun/Fire!"

"Morphix Tidal Wave/Water!"

While the groups were practicing, the Specialists and Caleb worked hard to try to get Bloom up and running again. "Hang in there, Bloom." Sky said to himself as he placed a thermometer up to her forehead. After doing that, he gave Bloom a kiss on the lips. "Will's gonna come back to us. We just need to keep faith and hold on." Caleb said to Sky. Riven and Timmy nodded as they went back to work.

As of now, it had been their tenth time trying. Flora looked to Cornelia tiredly, but still eager to go on. "Let's try it one more time." She said exhaustedly. Cornelia panted and nodded at this.

Irma turned to Aisha and nodded. "Let's try again." She asked encouragingly. Aisha smiled and patted the younger Water fighter on the shoulder.

"One more time." Roxy said to Shagon. Shagon nodded and chuckled.

"Let's go again." Musa encouraged Hay Lin. "We can do it." Hay Lin responded, gaining a smile from Tecna and Musa.

The Winx and WITCH, as well as Shagon, looked around at the area and started to close their eyes. "Water." Irma said to herself as Aisha started to encircle her arms.

"Fire." Taranee muttered while Stella uttered her spell. "Rising Sun!" she yelled.

"Autumn Wind!" Flora called out while Cornelia yelled out, "Earth!"

"Stereo Crash!" "Digital Strike!" both Musa and Tecna called out. "Air!" Hay Lin yelled persistently.

"Wolf Talon!" Roxy exclaimed loudly while Shagon flew into the air and blast from his mask.

The five groups believed that nothing would happen that time, but soon, they were proved wrong. At that moment, all of their attacks started to collide and make an effect on the targets.

Taranee and Stella both cheered and held each other's hands while jumping up and down with excitement while Roxy hugged Matt heartily.

Both Cornelia and Flora's attacks collided with each other and hit a couple of rocks, causing them to cheer.

Hay Lin squealed as she hugged Musa tightly. Tecna stood aghast at first, but chuckled and then patted the Chinese girl on the shoulder.

Aisha smirked at their victory humbly, but Irma wasn't sharing the same feelings. She jumped into the air with excitement and into Aisha's arms, causing the Andros Fairy to recoil in surprise, but still share the same excited feeling as her.

Meanwhile, Bloom started to regain consciousness. Caleb looked down to her as she started to lose consciousness again. As her eyes were about to close, Bloom suddenly shot up. She gasped and looked around as she took notice of a small, green goblin-looking creature with his sleeve down. "Thank Blunk later." He said. Bloom smiled and patted Blunk on the shoulder before turning to see that the Specialists were covering their noses. Sky removed his fingers and then ran towards Bloom, immediately hugging her. Bloom laughed and hugged back as Caleb stepped up with a tray in his hands. "This was good back in Meridian, so I was thinking that you'd like it too." He explained. Bloom smiled and looked to the tray to see some freshly-baked bread. She shrugged at first in hesitation, but took a bite out of the food anyways. Her smile started to increase as Caleb smiled. "They're good!" she exclaimed.

At that moment, the rest of WITCH and the Winx walked into the shop. Irma looked to Bloom and smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Bloom." She greeted her. Bloom smiled as Irma leaned in and hugged her. Bloom chuckled and hugged back while the rest of the girls started to play with Mister Huggles. Bloom got up and smiled at her new friends as she reached for her shirt and jacket, putting it on afterwards. "We'll get Will back, I promise. We just need to keep believing." Bloom said. Irma chuckled and patted the redhead on the shoulder. "Somehow, I think that that's the only thing you like to say." She joked. Bloom chuckled at this as everyone laughed happily.

Just then, the door opened up again, gaining everyone's attention. Two unearthly-looking creatures, one with blue skin and the other with grey skin, entered the room with sword in their hands as a girl in a green robe followed behind them. Cornelia and Caleb both smiled as all six of them bowed down to the ground respectively. "Hey there, Queen Elyon." Caleb said. The Winx and the Specialists all gasped with shock as Mister Huggles was soon squashed by a fainting Kiko. Elyon looked down to her friends and chuckled. "Cornelia, you don't have to bow in front of me. I'm your best friend." She reprimanded. Cornelia and the rest of WITCH got up as the Earth Guardian started to blush.

Elyon looked to her two guards, Vathek and Raythor, and nodded. The two started to sheathe their weapons as Elyon looked behind her. Bloom and Sky both looked to each other with confusion before two figures entered the room. It was none other than Bloom's parents of Domino, King Oritel and Queen Miriam, followed by Sky's father, Erendor! Both of the love couples smiled and ran towards their parents with excitement as the royal families smiled at their offspring. Elyon looked to everyone and frowned slightly. "When I heard about what had happened to Will, I was summoned by Yan Lin immediately. Soon after, Erendor, Oritel, and Miriam joined me." Elyon explained. She then redirected her sights at Bloom. "I know about you, Bloom." She stated. Bloom stood flabbergasted as Elyon nodded to her. "Can you come with us?" she asked. Bloom nodded and started to walk towards the royals.

Oritel looked to Bloom and sighed. "When we heard about your injury, we were worried sick!" Oritel exclaimed. Miriam smiled at Bloom while Erendor looked to his son. "While we met, a decision was made." Erendor explained. Riven started to look to the three royal heirs with confusion as Oritel started to pull out a large object covered with a cloak. Bloom's eyes immediately widened as she looked to her parents from Domino. "This can't be!" she exclaimed. Oritel nodded and removed the cloak. "In order to counter the power of one realm, one must use the power of a greater realm." Miriam said. Bloom looked down and placed her hand on the object carefully. "Bloom, the Sword of Domino now rests with you." Bloom's father stated. With that, Bloom pulled out the sword and raised it into the air.

Bloom looked back to her friends and smiled. "Great job on the level up!" Irma cheered her on. Bloom chuckled at this, but didn't notice the royal heirs step aside. "We also brought an old friend." Erendor explained. The Winx, WITCH, and Specialists all looked to see someone come out from the shadows of the entrance. At that moment, Aisha's eyes began to fill with tears of joy as she knew who this man was. "I'm back, Aisha, I'm back." He said.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? It took me some time to get done, so I hope that you all liked it. Can you guess who the mysterious newcomer is, everyone? I'll give all the details of what is to come in my story to the author who can guess it! a new chapter will be out later on this week, now that Finals are almost over! Please be sure to review and rate on this chapter, as well as Private Message me if you can. I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have an excellent week, everyone!


	5. Not So Different After All

Hey there, everyone, I'm back! That's right, everyone! **SuperHeroTimeFan** is coming back to you with a new chapter of one of my greatest stories, second best to my greatest and the best **Young Justice** and **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** crossover story known as **Path of the Padawan**, here is **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! It's so incredible to know that there are people out there who appreciate the work I do. Right now, I would very much like to acknowledge those people. Thank you to **GuardianNature2012, UgunsGreka Fans, winxcarrie, xaditix, Scourge From BloodClan, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the numerous **Guests** for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. I always think of you all whenever I write this story. You are all excellent people, thank you! Now, following my last chapter, I can see that **GuardianNature2012** and **Scourge From BloodClan** were able to get who the mysterious man at the ending was. You will both get to know what is to come later on in my story if you'd like to know. Now, before I start off my new chapter, I would like to thank a very important author who helped me with this story, **GuardianNature2012**. Not only has she written a great **WITCH** and **Winx Club** story already, but she has also helped me come up with this new chapter! Please be sure to read her story, **WITCH Sweet Dreams**. I think she has done an excellent job at it, and I'm sure that you'll all like it very much. Now, with the help from **GuardianNature2012**, I give you my new chapter! Please review, rate and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Not So Different After All

Nabu stepped out from the shadows and looked to Aisha happily. The Winx Club stood in shock at this sudden surprise, but the Fairy of Waves wasted no time in rushing towards her fiancé. She quickly hugged him with happiness, much to the rest of the Specialists and the Guardians' amusement. "I can't believe it!" Aisha exclaimed. Nabu smiled and hugged Aisha back as the two kissed each other. "How did you ever come back?" she asked. Nabu smiled and thought back to tell his story.

"After I died, I thought I was lost, but a miracle occurred that brought me back to life." The man from Andros explained. "After years, I spent the rest of my life traveling throughout an unknown land. It was then that the son of Neptune, Tritannus, came in." Nabu went on in his story. Aisha furrowed her brow and looked to him. "What does my _cousin_ have anything to do with this?" she asked. Nabu smiled and continued to tell his story. "Somehow, once Tritannus entered the lost dimension, I was brought back with the help of Nereus, who had just been made king of Andros. I spent the rest of my life trying to find you." Nabu concluded. Aisha smiled and embraced her fiancé once more. "I never stopped looking for you, my sweets." She stated.

Elyon smiled as she walked forwards towards Bloom. "If Will is to have any chance of coming back to us, then you must be prepared to do whatever it takes." The Queen of Meridian said. Bloom nodded and held the Sword of Domino in the air. Caleb and Sky stepped up as the King of Eraklyon placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bloom, I can teach you how to fight with it if you'd like." He suggested. Bloom smiled at this and nodded. "I'd be happy to learn from you, Sky." She replied back.

Irma then stepped up and cleared her throat. "With the WINDS on the move, we'll have to move quickly if we are to stop them." The Water Guardian reminded everyone. The rest of the Guardians nodded in agreement as Elyon and the rest of the royal families all joined in and nodded as well. "I, as well as Miriam, Oritel and Erendor, have sent out multiple spies to every dimension to find the Trix, Nerissa and Will. I have heard that you have been in training nonstop, so until our spies locate the five, you may all rest." Elyon stated.

Bloom smiled and nodded as she looked to Sky, who looked to Caleb, who looked to Irma, and then to Elyon and the royal families. "The Trix may be trying to conquer the Infinite Dimensions." Taranee stated. Elyon nodded and looked to everyone. "If they succeed in using the Veil to unleash their Army of Darkness, then we are the Infinite Dimension and Earth's last hope." The queen said. Oritel nodded and looked to everyone from his daughter to ITCH and Caleb. "As of now, _we_ are at war." He proclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the Omega Dimension, Will, Icy, Nerissa, Darcy, Stormy, and the Knights of Chaos, which consisted of Tridart, Ember, Frost, Miranda and the Tracker, all walked around each prisoner, trying to find a worthy asset to include in their growing army. "If we focus enough of our magic, then the Veil will be ours to command!" Icy exclaimed. The Knights started to laugh as Nerissa grinned. She then turned to Will and smirked. "I swear if we had worked together before, I bet we could have accomplished _anything!_" the former Keeper of the Heart stated.

Just then, every conversation within the group ceased as they approached a large throne in the area. "You should be thankful that you still live. After all, it was I who freed you from here, Trix." A voice said. Icy gulped and nodded to her sisters, as well as Nerissa and Will. They all bowed down to the man as he sat up from his throne. "My sister imprisoned me and sent me off to here after my last attempt to escape her prison, but when my powers merged with the Shadow Phoenix, Valtor and the Wizards of the Black Circle, I have grown to become more powerful over the years!" the man added on. Dark Will looked up and smirked as Prince Phobos came out of the shadows. He was now much more different than usual, as his crimson and black robes were replaced with blood red robes, as well as a black crown on his head and a sword at his side. "If the Winx or the Guardians discover that I am alive and growing in strength, then your powers will belong to me… forever!" Phobos yelled out. The Trix and Nerissa gulped and bowed before the superpowered king and nodded. "We will do whatever it takes to bring the Guardians and the Winx Pixies down to their knees!" Icy promised. "I'll see to it that you do, Icy." Phobos venomously spat back at her. With that, phoenix wings started to grow from his back as he laughed out loud, causing the frozen prison of Lord Cedric to break. The snake man hissed as he transformed into his true form and went by Phobos's side.

Back on Earth, the Winx and ITCH started to watch as Sky trained Bloom. Sky took out his hilt and activated it, revealing its blue blade. Bloom looked to Sky and unsheathed her Sword of Domino, holding it carefully out in front of her. "I'm not backing down from a fight, even if it _is_ against my fiancé!" Sky yelled. Bloom smirked and sent him a grin. "Neither will I, Sky. Will needs help, and I can't expect to find any mercy coming from a Dark Guardian!" she quipped. With that, the two started to attack each other. Bloom swung down with her blade, but Sky went to the side and slashed back, causing Bloom to block his blade with her own. Sky broke off the attack and started to slash at her, but Bloom twirled around and blocked an upper slash at her head with the Sword of Domino. Bloom broke off this time, and performed a cartwheel on the ground, in which Sky backflipped. The two clashed their swords again and broke off soon after, with Sky getting the upper hand on Bloom. Bloom broke off once again and punched Sky in the chest, causing him to fall back in pain. Bloom gasped and ran towards him. "Are you alright?!" she asked desperately. Sky looked up and smiled as he nodded yes, causing Bloom to help him up and hug him.

After a couple more rounds of training, the Winx decided to show the WITCH girls around all of Gardenia's malls. The four were having fun, but Irma just couldn't stop thinking about the W in WITCH, Will herself. Bloom took notice of this, made her best smile, and then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Irma, I promise you, I'll do _anything_ to bring back Will to our side." She swore. Irma sighed and made her best smile as well and looked back to her. "When you tell it like that, it feels like you've been in this kind of situation before." The Water Guardian stated. Stella sighed and sat down at the bench as the rest of WITCH sat around her. "Earlier on, before Nabu died and Roxy joined the Winx, there was an evil being called the Shadow Phoenix." Aisha explained before she turned to Stella to tell the rest of the story. "He was able to enthrall Bloom, making her crazy for him and unable to connect with the rest of us." The Fairy of the Shining Sun added on. All of the four girls' eyes widened with surprise as Taranee stepped up. "So, what happened then?" she asked.

Bloom stepped up and looked down meekly to her feet. "The Shadow Phoenix, under the guise of an Alfea teacher named Professor Avalon, used me and my powers to gain the ultimate power over magic, and I just couldn't control myself at the time." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame explained. Cornelia patted her foot against the ground and squealed with much anxiousness. "So, what happened next?" she asked like a toddler being told a story. The Fairy of Domino laughed and looked to the Earth Guardian. "With the help of my friends and memories of my moments with Sky, I was able to fight off the Shadow Phoenix's control and help the Winx defeat him." She said.

Hay Lin started to grow a smile on her face as she started to draw in her sketchbook. "You know, I think _Elyon_ was in that _exact_ situation before, Bloom." She said. Flora looked to her as Tecna went away on her iPad. "How is that so, Hay Lin?" the Fairy of Nature asked. Hay Lin smiled and showed what she had drawn to the rest of the girls. On her paper was a sketch of the Winx and WITCH, with Will back on their side, standing together with the Specialists and Caleb at their side. "Elyon was once a good friend of ours, but she was really the lost sister to an evil dictator named Phobos." Cornelia explained. Hay Lin grinned as she drew every event at the time in every paper of her sketchbook. "Phobos _used_ Elyon for his own, selfish deeds, like using her powers to gain more control over the kingdom of Meridian." The Chinese girl explained. "We tried to tell her over and over again about what Phobos was planning for her, but she was just so _convinced_ that Phobos was a good person!" Taranee added on.

The Winx listened in even more as Irma finished up the story. "It was only until she learned his true colors and when we came in to rescue her that Elyon was able to understand, and she became the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian." Irma concluded. Bloom sighed and looked down to her feet. "That seems pretty tough, even for Elyon." She exclaimed. Hay Lin sighed and shook her head. "It's a sob story compared to what happened to Will and her sister." Taranee stated. Bloom's eyes widened with shock when she heard this. "_Will_ had a _sister?!_" she asked incredulously. Irma gave an iffy gesture and started to tell another story. "One day, Will was having trouble with problems going on in her life, and created an Astral Drop, or a clone of herself to get out of doing her chores." The Water Guardian started out. "That sounds _lazy!_" Tecna spat. Musa nodded her head in agreement, just coming out of a store and hearing all of the stories. Hay Lin walked up to her as Musa took out a bag. "I got you an iPod and some cool goggles!" she exclaimed, showing the Chinese Guardian her new gifts. Hay Lin smiled and embraced Musa, who shared the same feeling as her.

Cornelia continued to tell the story as she played with her hair. "Will's Astral Drop was given life from Nerissa, and was paranoid about being absorbed into the Heart of Kandrakar. She went so far as to trying to kill Will, but with Will's help, her Astral Drop turned good, but in the process of Nerissa attempting to stage an assassination on Will, her Astral Drop got in the way and sacrificed herself to save her, and in order to prevent the Altermere, the Astral Drop's new form, from dying, Will absorbed her into herself." The Earth Guardian went on. The Winx looked down as Bloom placed her hand back on Irma's shoulder. "Soon, Will's gonna come back to us." She promised. Irma looked from Bloom's hand to Bloom herself and smiled. "Thank you, Bloom, for everything." She thanked the Domino Fairy. Bloom smiled and the two embraced each other.

Just then, Elyon appeared in civilian clothes and walked towards Bloom. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame looked to her curiously and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it, Queen Elyon?" Bloom asked. At that moment, the Oracle of Kandrakar appeared. "This is the Oracle, the head of Kandrakar." Elyon introduced. The Oracle looked to Bloom and nodded. "I need you to come with me for help on bringing Will Vandom back." The Oracle asked politely. Bloom thought about it for a moment as she turned back to the others. Aisha sent Bloom a smile as she patted her on the shoulder. "I'll lead the Winx until you come back." The Fairy of Waves reasoned. Bloom smiled and hugged Aisha. "Thanks, Aisha, I wish you good luck." She stated. Aisha smiled as Bloom walked off with the Oracle into a portal and into Kandrakar.

Meanwhile, the Trix, Dark Will, Nerissa, and the Knights of Chaos all set up their operation in a large mountainside area that split Gardenia from Heatherfield. "With Will in control of the Heart of Kandrakar and the powers of our Trix crystals, the Veil will come down, and our master will come forth to reign destruction on this planet!" Icy proclaimed. Stormy laughed and flew over to Darcy. "Icy seems to be enjoying herself in this plan." She stated. Darcy smirked and nodded. "She can't betray us like she did when with _Tritannus_." Darcy remarked. Nerissa laughed and looked over to Will. "Do what you must, Will!" she commanded. Will nodded and unsheathed her Sword of Kandrakar. "Infinite Unity!" she yelled, aiming her sword into the sky. The WINDS and the Knight laughed as Will started to create a rip in the Veil over the skies all over Earth. "Soon, very soon, _nothing_ will stand in our way!" Dark Will yelled.

From deep within, Will stood shackled as she watched her dark self take complete control over her body. "I'm sorry, WITCH, I'm sorry." Will said to herself. Just then, memories of her experiences with her friends started to enter her subconscious. She opened her eyes, now glowing and broke the chains holding her. Dark Will gasped as Will fell to the ground with her own Sword of Kandrakar in her hands. "Quintessence!" she calmly yelled.

From a distance away, the six Winx Fairies and four Guardians, along with Matt, all watched as portals started to form over Earth. "There's no backing down now, girls." Aisha stated. The girls nodded as Irma stepped up. "We've made it this far; let's not let it all go to waste!" she exclaimed. Roxy nodded and said, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." After that quip, Matt looked to everyone and nodded. "This reign of terror ends now!" he yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement as they were about to head into their greatest battle.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. With help from my great and awesome friend, **GuardianNature2012**, I could have never gotten this done. I promise to have a new chapter up sometime later on. Please be sure to review, rate and try to Private Message me if you can. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have an excellent week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	6. Trial by Heart

Hi, again, everyone! This is your author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with yet another new chapter of my best story so far, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! After I saw that so many people liked what I have done with the story so far, I just couldn't resist writing another new chapter as soon as I could. I would like to thank many of the authors for helping me with this story. With that being said, thank you **GuardianNature2012**, **Scourge from BloodClan**, **UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests** for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. It means so much to know that you all love the work that I do. You have all helped me out a lot, but the two people I'd really like to thank for supporting me on this story are **GuardianNature2012** and **Scourge from BloodClan**. They both gave me the drive to help me get this far in my new story. Now, I was originally going to plan on having this story be ten chapters, but when **Scourge** encouraged me to make this story longer, well, I just couldn't say no to her. I hope that you all like this next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: Trial by Heart

Will looked to her dark self venomously as she held the true Sword of Kandrakar in her hands. Dark Will just chuckled and pointed the Sword of Destruction, the Dark Sword of Kandrakar, at her twin and made a motion with her finger. "I don't know how you were able to get free, little girl, but I'll put you back in your place… the _painful_ way." She gorily spat. All Will Vandom could do was growl as she charged straight at her dark self, in which the evil twin laughed and held her sword at the ready.

Will struck first with an upper slash, but Dark Will was able to sense this and slide aside as she struck back. Will gasped and blocked the blade, causing both of the Guardians to be pushed back. Dark Will laughed as she charged at her original again. "That was a nice move, but sadly, it will be your _last!_" the Dark Guardian quipped. Will panted and held up the Heart of Kandrakar in her hands. "Power of the Heart!" she yelled. At that moment, she started to go lightning fast as she struck at her twin's abdomen.

On the outside, Nerissa looked to Dark Will. "We shall require your powers in order to finish the operation, Wilma." The Ex-Guardian explained. Dark Will just stood there, causing the Trix and Nerissa to look to her in confusion. "What's going on with Will?" Stormy asked. Darcy sighed and placed a hand to her head. "It looks like the goody-two-shoes Will has escaped. I can see every moment of their mental battle going on right now." The Trix sister stated. Icy sighed and looked to her sister in purple garbs. "Make sure _our_ Will has the advantage and that the _good_ Will is put back in her place." The cold woman ordered. Darcy nodded and placed a finger up to Dark Will's forehead.

As the rest of the Winx Club and ITCH flew over to where the portals were taking place, Taranee gasped and stopped flying. Stella looked down to her as the dark-skinned Guardian landed on the ground, followed by the rest of the girls and Shagon. "What's wrong, Tara?" Irma asked. Taranee panted and placed her hands up to her head. "I can hear Will! She's calling out to us!" Taranee anxiously stated. The girls and Shagon all gasped as Taranee tried to focus in on their leader. "_Will, where are you?_" Taranee called out.

Back in the dream world, Will and Dark Will clashed swords with one another. Will panted and started to yell out. "Taranee, tell the rest of WITCH and the Winx that the Trix and Nerissa are planning to overload the Veil! They have an entire Army of Darkness waiting to invade Earth!" the Keeper of the Heart warned her friend. Will then heard Taranee gasp as the Keeper of the Heart diagonally held her sword in a defense position from her dark self's attempt to slice her in two. Will then broke off and the two Guardians twirled around while slashing at each other. Their swords created sparks within the air as Dark Will attempted another stab. Will blocked it and then threw a punch at her evil twin, but Dark Will was able to throw it off as she attempted a series of downwards and upwards slashes. Will dodged and let out a series of slashes of her own to throw off her dark self. "Whatever happens out there, WITCH, and the Winx as well, do _everything_ it takes to defeat the witches!" Will yelled out.

Taranee gasped at this and ended the communication. The rest of the girls looked to the Fire Guardian as she frowned. "What did Will say?" Irma asked anxiously. Aisha looked to the African girl and nodded her head. Taranee sighed and looked back to her friends. "Will told me that the Trix and Nerissa are planning to unleash their army through the Veil." She reported. Stella looked to Taranee after a moment of silence as if she were hiding something else. "What else is there, Tara?" she asked. Taranee looked to the girls and started panting nervously. "Will also said… that if she gets in our way… we have to take her down." Taranee confessed. The girls and Shagon all gasped as they thought about what to do. "If Will can make it, then I'll be there to back her up." Matt stated. The rest of the Winx and WITCH girls nodded as they continued to fly to the core of events.

Dark Will just laughed as she got into a better fighting stance with her sword still in hand. Will panted and made a similar stance as the two started to stare each other down. "For so _long_ have I waited for freedom and the chance to let darkness reign supreme!" Dark Will yelled out. Will looked to her and panted. "You won't get the chance to hurt my friends, _or_ be able to conquer me!" Wilma spat back. Dark Will just growled and slashed her sword at a memory of the times her original self had with her friends. "Remember, Will, that they tried to take you _down!_" Dark Will reminded. Will scoffed and slashed at the memory again, only this time; it showed her standing _with_ her friends and not _against_ her. "They stood by me _all_ the time. I call it _honor_, something _you_ wouldn't know about, unless…" Will stated, but stopped midway to think about what she was saying. Dark Will gulped as she continued to keep her stance at her original self.

Will snapped to realization as she looked at her dark self wide-eyed. "You're _her_, aren't you?" she asked. Dark Will stood there and stuttered. "This is about survival, not friends! It's not about family, it's not about the Guardians; it's about _my_ survival!" Dark Will exclaimed angrily. "If that's the way it is, then I guess it's going to come down to who wants it more." Will replied back. "Well, _you_ weren't the one blackmailed by that _witch_ to make sure you could live, were you?!" Dark Will demanded. Will stood ready with her sword as her dark self got up angrily and sent a glare to her original self as her eyes started to glow. "Only _one_ of us will survive, Will Vandom. I've only got _one_ good thing left in my life, and I am _not_ letting you take away my freedom!" Dark Will remarked.

As the Oracle stepped into Kandrakar, a large rumbling started to fill the area. Luba and Halindor both ran to the Oracle as he let Bloom come in after him. "The witches came a while back, and they stole our Sword of Kandrakar!" Halindor exclaimed anxiously. Bloom gasped in surprise as she looked to the Oracle, who just stood there and nodded. "That's why the Fairy of Domino is here, my friends." He replied back. Luba looked around and panted. "The Heart of Kandrakar is trying to tell us something!" she stated. The Oracle once again nodded and looked to Bloom. "It seems that Will is struggling within in order to regain control." He stated. Bloom looked to the Oracle and nodded. "I'll be willing to do anything it takes to help bring back Will!" she enthusiastically said. The three beings of Kandrakar nodded and started to walk into a room. "Your training begins here." The Oracle explained. Bloom looked around and shrugged before following the elders.

Meanwhile, Will continued to battle against her dark self. Dark Will brought her blade down on Will, but the original rolled aside and backflipped into the air, slashing a Quintessence attack made by her dark self soon after. Dark Will extended her blade to the side, causing the real Will to growl and charge at her again. Both of them prepared to clash again as Will once again charged at her twin. The dark self slashed at Will, but she ducked the attack and cartwheeled on the ground to try to attack again, but Dark Will swung violently, causing her to duck the attack and flip in the air to attack again, throwing off her dark self's blade. Dark Will growled and struck again and again, forcing Will back.

"What does your happiness matter against the life of your own sister?!" Dark Will demanded. Will was thrown off by this. "You selfish little crybaby!" the dark enigma spat before attacking once again. She slashed down at Will, but the Keeper of the Heart was able to fight back strong. "You took the hit! You were already gone! There was nothing I could _do!_" Will reasoned. Dark Will snarled at her and pressed her blade against hers, nearly beheading Will. "I would have taken the hit as much as I wanted to, but you took the hit!" Will argued back. Dark Will continued to growl as she slashed Will back. "You were a coward for just giving up!" she retorted. With that, she started to use her Dark Heart of Kandrakar to clone herself. The real Will did the same, and several battles went on at once. "Darkness will reign supreme, and you can't stop me!" Dark Will yelled as she slashed a clone into dust. Will flipped over some of the dark clones and panted heavily. "**You were my sister!**" she yelled back. At that moment, the two clashed their blades once again, letting the sounds of the battle be heard by everyone.

On the outside, Nerissa gasped as Darcy was thrown back. "Will is putting up quite a challenge, and our fifth witch is now a bit unstable." She informed her sisters. Icy growled and looked to Dark Will. "Your _friends_ are coming. I order you to kill them and bring me their hearts!" Icy demanded. Dark Will held her head in pain as she looked back up to Icy. "I will _destroy_ the Guardians _and_ the Winx!" she proclaimed. With that, she flew off in a dark cloud and made her way to the twelve opposing forces.

Back in Kandrakar, Bloom tried to gain some ground as the earthquakes started to grow stronger. All of a sudden, they stopped. The Oracle looked around as Luba and Halindor regained their footing. "What happened?" Bloom asked. The Oracle looked around and sighed. "I have reason to believe that Will has now become unstable, and if her light and dark sides are unbalanced, then it might lead to her death." The Oracle darkly stated. Bloom gasped as she ran up to the Oracle. "How can I save her?" she asked desperately.

At that moment, Luba walked up to the Aurameres. "Will's Auramere appears to recognize your strong potential, Fairy of the Dragon Flame." She stated. Bloom walked over and her eyes widened. "If you are to train to combat Will, then you must gain the powers to be able to counter her in battle." The Oracle explained. Bloom stood there as she thought about the decision to make. _If Will dies, then who will lead the Guardians?_ She thought to herself. Finally, after taking a couple of deep breaths, she looked sternly to the Oracle and nodded. "I'm ready to begin." She replied. The Oracle nodded as Bloom was soon shown into a large room. "It is now time to begin your training." He stated. Soon, the Infinite Dimensions would rise up to this new threat, as a new power awaits.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, how did I do? I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm trying to make my story as long as possible. This chapter only focused on Will's struggle with herself, but more chapters involving the Winx and WITCH will come later on. A new chapter will be out later this week, with all my luck. Please be sure to review and rate, as well as Private Message me if you can. I am always keen to hear from you guys! For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an excellent week, everyone, and a great summer!


	7. Fire and Lightning

Hello there, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to you with another brand new chapter of **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! For this whole time, I never thought that I would get so many supporters for this story! I mean, because of you all, I've actually been able to get this far! However you support me in any way means a lot to me! Thank you all, everyone! That goes for **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan**, **UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests**! Your support and liking for my story has helped me through all of my troubles. I can't thank you enough! Now, with help from **Scourge from BloodClan**, I bring to you my newest chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: Fire and Lightning

The Oracle walked Bloom through the large areas of Kandrakar. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame was nonetheless impressed by the place's large structure, but concerned at the same time as well. All of a sudden, a large rumbling started to fill the area. Luba and Halindor both ran to the Oracle as he let Bloom come in after him. "The witches came a while back, and they stole our Sword of Kandrakar!" Halindor exclaimed anxiously. Bloom gasped in surprise as she looked to the Oracle, who just stood there and nodded. "That's why the Fairy of Domino is here, my friends." He replied back. Luba looked around and panted. "The Heart of Kandrakar is trying to tell us something!" she stated. The Oracle once again nodded and looked to Bloom. "It seems that Will is struggling within in order to regain control." He stated. Bloom looked to the Oracle and nodded. "I'll be willing to do anything it takes to help bring back Will!" she enthusiastically said. The three beings of Kandrakar nodded and started to walk into a room.

Bloom tried to hold herself as she walked through the large, quaking grounds of Kandrakar. _Will is counting on me! I need to get her back through any means possible!_ Bloom thought to herself desperately. The terrain there was rough, as Will was undoubtedly struggling to make sure that she would win and not her dark self. Bloom tried to gain some ground as the earthquakes started to grow stronger. All of a sudden, the earthquakes, the seismic activity, it all stopped. The Oracle looked around as Luba and Halindor regained their footing. "What happened?" Bloom asked. The Oracle looked around and sighed. "I have reason to believe that Will has now become unstable, and if her light and dark sides are unbalanced, then it might lead to her death." The Oracle darkly stated. Bloom gasped as she ran up to the Oracle. "How can I save her?" she asked desperately.

At that moment, Luba walked up to the Aurameres. "Will's Auramere appears to recognize your strong potential, Fairy of the Dragon Flame." She stated. Bloom walked over and her eyes widened. "If you are to train to combat Will, then you must gain the powers to be able to counter her in battle." The Oracle explained. Bloom stood there as she thought about the decision to make. _If Will dies, then who will lead the Guardians?_ She thought to herself. Finally, after taking a couple of deep breaths, she looked sternly to the Oracle and nodded. "I'm ready to begin." She replied. The Oracle nodded as Bloom was soon shown into a large room. "It is now time to begin your training." He stated. Bloom took a deep breath before stepping forwards. "Let's work." She quipped.

Luba nodded and spread her arms out, encircling them multiple times before pointing them towards the Dragon Flame Fairy. Bloom gasped as Will's Auramere sent a blast out towards her. Bloom held out her Box of Sirenix as a large, silver dragon manifested from the orb and at Bloom's body. Soon, an electrical surge was sent through the Fairy's body, causing her to groan in pain. _I must master this power!_ Bloom told herself in her head, panting from the strain put on her on the outside as well. After struggling to control the Quintessence, Bloom threw her arms out and ended her pain, causing a large amount of Auramere energy to flow through her body. The Oracle smiled slightly as the Fairy of the Dragon Flame started to smile. "Will holds the power of Quintessence, and now, with the newfound power you possess, you do too." The Oracle stated. Bloom looked up and nodded as she continued to flow with electric and limitless power. "There's something _more_ to this, isn't there?" she questioned.

The Oracle nodded as he flew over to one side of the room across from Bloom. "You must be able to master Quintessence in order to take on the Keeper of the Heart." He explained. Bloom nodded as she got into a fighting stance. "Prepare for your lesson, Bloom! I am your enemy, and I assure you, I will _not_ be holding back!" he yelled. Bloom smirked as she put her arms out in front of her while encircling her body with her left foot. She then started to extend her right hand out in front of her with two fingers pointing up. She then placed her other hand out, crossing her arms, reversing the position of her right arm with her left, and then spreading them apart. Shortly after, she started to chant, "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Next, she placed her hands to her chest in an X shape before pulling them back to both sides of her waist and placing her arms back out with one hand near her waist and the other hand pointing outwards. The Oracle watched with interest as Bloom began to transform into her Fairy form.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" she called out. After a while, she emerged from a large orb and was now in her Sirenix Form. "Let's get to work!" she quipped. The Oracle smirked and started to encircle his arms. "Behold the power of Quintessence!" he proclaimed. With that, he sent a Quintessence attack from his arms at Bloom. Bloom gasped and placed her arms out in front of her. "Quintessence Power!" Bloom yelled. At first, nothing happened. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame was soon knocked back and into the air. "_Damn_ these new powers!" she cursed to herself angrily. She then looked back to the Oracle, now smirking. Bloom took a deep breath and jumped into the air. "Dragon Energy!" she exclaimed. With that spell, she twirled into the air and started to glow once again. "Quintessence Power!" she yelled out. An attack came from her body at that moment, but not one that she had expected. A ball of fire appeared and was sent flying towards the Oracle, but the elder saw this coming and used a Water attack to counter it. Bloom got back into the air and cursed again at her failure to master Quintessence. "Son of a–" She started out, but didn't finish due to a sudden attack from the Oracle.

Bloom twirled away and panted as she flew around. _Focus, Bloom! What can you do to make this new power work?_ She asked herself in angst. The Oracle started to near Bloom as she was lost in her thoughts. Bloom was about to be attacked by the Oracle once again, but a shield was made in front of her, blocking the Oracle from her path. _Concentrate, Bloom, and focus! Be at one with yourself and your power!_ A voice said in her head. Bloom gasped and looked around. There, to her surprise, was her sister from Domino and in her Fairy Form, Daphne! Bloom stuttered as Daphne held her hand. "_Be at one with yourself and your powers, and everything will be sure to work out!_" Daphne instructed. Bloom looked to her sister and nodded. "Thank you, Daphne." She said. The blonde fairy nodded and smiled as she disappeared and returned to her home planet of Domino.

Bloom jumped into the air and spread out her arms, unleashing her power and eliminating the bubble put around her. The Oracle looked to her and gasped, but soon smiled as he saw that Bloom was now glowing with both her fire _and_ her new Quintessence powers! "Sirenix Convergence, Quintessence/Fire Strike!" Bloom yelled out, sending out her dragon. The Oracle gasped and attempted to counterattack until the combination attack hit him hard.

Bloom landed back on Kandrakar and gasped at what she had done. When the smoke cleared, the Oracle emerged, indicating that he was alright. Bloom smiled as she looked to the Oracle floating towards her. "Bloom Parks, you have now gained the powers of Quintessence. Use this power wisely, for you shall need it sooner than you think." The Oracle stated. Bloom nodded at this. "I shall go to help my friends _and_ to rescue Will." She exclaimed enthusiastically. The Oracle nodded and made a rip in the Veil for her to go through. "I sense your friends need you now." He calmly said. Bloom smiled and nodded as she walked over to the portal. Before she left, she ran over to the Oracle and hugged him. The Oracle was taken aback by this at first, but eventually let it pass as Bloom let go and then left to meet up with the rest of the Winx and WITCH. "When the time comes, you and Will shall know the secret." The Oracle said to himself before he closed the Veil soon after.

Back on Earth, the Winx and ITCH, as well as Shagon, all saw the Trix and Nerissa up ahead. "If we stop them, then it all ends!" Aisha exclaimed. The rest of the girls and Matt nodded as they all flew off towards the area. Unbeknownst to any of them, Dark Will was watching from the shadows. Her eyes glowed yellow as she cackled softly to herself and flew quickly after them.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. I would like to thank **Scourge from BloodClan** for helping me out with coming up with this chapter. She will be helping me with most of my chapters from now on, and I wouldn't want anyone other than her to be helping me out. Thank you, **Scourge**, for all your help. A new chapter will be up later this week, and with my luck, it could be sooner than you might think. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an excellent summer, everyone!


	8. When Extremes Meet

Hey there, everyone, I'm back! You've got that right, because **SuperHeroTimeFan** has returned with another brand new chapter of one of my best stories, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! I've never felt so inspired in a story for such a long time, and seeing as how there are so many people out there who like the work I do just means so much to me. I can't thank you enough, everyone! I would like to especially thank all of the following authors and readers for helping me out. After all, you deserve credit for what you have done to help me out. Thank you, **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan**, **UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests**. Your reviews, follows and favorites have been helping me to get this far in my new story. You're all so awesome to help me out! Now, with some help from both **GuardianNature2012** and **Scourge from BloodClan**, I present to you my new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: When Extremes Meet

Icy and Nerissa both looked into the sky and cackled. "This day will live in infamy!" Nerissa proclaimed. Icy laughed and flew over next to Nerissa. "The Winx and WITCH will _never_ see us coming!" she replied back. At that moment, a large crimson phoenix appeared in the sky, landing on the ground in front of the witches. "King Phobos!" Icy exclaimed. Phobos nodded as he transformed from his phoenix form to his Dark Lord form, covered in bright red and harsh yellow robes. "While I _released_ you from your prisons, I expect to see results in return!" Phobos yelled out. The Trix and Nerissa all nodded and bowed down to their master. "We will _never_ fail you, our lord." Darcy promised. "Dark Will is currently on her way to eliminate the Guardians and the Winx as we speak." Stormy added on. Phobos looked each of the girls down as he let out a soft growl. "_I'll_ be the judge of that!" he venomously exclaimed. With that, he flew off and away from the area back to the Omega Dimension.

Meanwhile, Bloom came out of a rip of the Veil and looked around. "I've _got_ to find the rest of the Winx and the Guardians before it's too late!" she exclaimed. As Bloom was looking around, she gasped to see the tears in the Veil over the sky! She panted nervously and placed her hand to her heart, feeling it beat rapidly. "I've got to hurry!" Bloom said to herself once again before getting into a jumping stance. She then jumped into the air and twirled, letting a light engulf her. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" Bloom yelled, instantly glowing and transforming into her Sirenix Form. "Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" she yelled out. As she landed back on the ground, she looked to her Sword of Domino and placed it onto her back. With that being done, she flew off into the other direction and to where the source of the anomaly was happening.

The tears in the Veil over the world started to spread even further as the Winx and the rest of WITCH started to fly over to the sight. "Let's got going!" Irma yelled as the twelve of the girls started to fly faster. Shagon then flew over them with a whoosh in the air. "I'll go and see what those witches are up to!" he yelled back to the girls. Aisha and Taranee nodded as Matt went on. "With luck, I might be able to close this portal!" he added on. The Winx and ITCH watched as Shagon flew into the air near the large portal, but before he could go any further, a blast of lightning was sent towards Shagon, sending him to the ground, yelling. "Shagon!" Cornelia and Hay Lin yelled out.

Just then, something caught everyone's attention. Suddenly, Blunk came out of his hiding place and looked to Shagon falling to the ground. "What Blunk do?!" he asked desperately. Aisha looked to him and nodded. "I need you to check on Matt to see if he's okay." Aisha commanded. The Passling nodded at this and started to run off to where Shagon had landed. The girls remaining all looked to a black and golden blur of smoke come their way. Soon, a female laughter came out as the smoke subsided. The Winx and WITCH all gasped to see Will! She was much more different than before, not because of her dark redeco, but because of a slightly different feature. She now had yellow, glowing eyes as she looked to the eleven girls.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin all looked to their friend with shock as she sent each and every one of them a nasty glare. "Today, the witches shall rule over the Infinite Dimensions!" she yelled out in a distorted voice. The Winx stood ready to fight the corrupted Keeper of the Heart as she turned her attention to them. "I will make my sisters proud and bring your hearts on sticks!" she spat to the Fairies. Aisha and Stella both stepped up and shook their heads in disagreement. "I don't think so, _Will!_" Aisha spat. With that, the two extended their hands into the air and sent glares of their own at the Keeper of the Heart. "Morphix Staff!" Aisha called out. "Scepter of Solaria!" Stella yelled out soon after.

The rest of WITCH stood ready to fight as well as Will placed her sword over her shoulder. She then started to run towards the twelve girls as Aisha and Musa both looked to each other and nodded. "Let's do this!" Musa yelled out. Aisha nodded and signaled for Tecna to join the Fairy from Melody as they both shot Sirenix spells at the Leader of the Guardians while Stella and Aisha ran towards her. Flora and Roxy stood behind and joined with Musa and Tecna to provide more fire. Will saw this coming and sent the blasts aside as she started to clash with Stella and Aisha. The rest of the Winx then ran up to help as WITCH just watched with suspense.

Irma looked to the rest of the Guardians, all with shocked expressions on their faces as they watched the Winx take on their leader and best friend. Will slashed aside Aisha and sent a kick to Stella, sending her to the ground as Roxy led Tecna, Musa and Flora against her. "Nature's Kick!" Flora yelled out loud, attempting to throw off Will, but she was able to send her aside as Roxy and Musa attempted twin blasts to her head. "Scorpion's Tail/Solar Wind!" the two yelled out. Will gasped and dodged her head to the side before she slashed the two aside.

Taranee and Cornelia looked to Irma, who was deciding on what to do. Finally, she let her hands flow with water as she looked to the rest of the Guardians with an enthusiastic look on her face. "Everyone, let's do this!" Irma yelled out. Taranee nodded and looked to her friends with the same look on her face. "Let's do this… for Will!" she yelled out. The rest of the Guardians nodded and charged at their leader, who was currently clashing with all six of the Winx Fairies. "Will!" Irma yelled out.

Will looked from the Fairies to the Guardians and took notice of their attack. She used the Heart of Kandrakar to increase her powers, and then break off of the Fairies. The six Winx yelled as they were thrown aside while Will dashed through her friends. The Guardians then started to yell in pain as Will mercilessly slashed at them before landing a safe distance away from them. She then turned around and took out the Heart of Kandrakar, aiming it at both girl groups as the Winx helped the Guardians up to their feet. She smirked and shot a powerful blast at them, sending them all flying and against the canyon wall side.

Flora looked up and groaned painfully. "She's just _so_ strong!" the Fairy of Nature exclaimed. Irma groaned as she looked to her friend. "What's the plan, Aisha?" she asked. Aisha began to pant as she looked to the rest of her team. "There's only one option left in this kind of situation." She stated. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked over to the Fairy of Waves. "A suicide attack is the only way to take down Will." She stated. Everyone gasped at Aisha as Will started to near closer. "You _can't_ be serious, Aisha!" Stella remarked. Aisha looked back and nodded seriously. "Whoever survives moves on!" she yelled, raising up her Morphix Staff. "It's the only way." She added on before running in to charge in at Will.

Before they could go on with their kamikaze attack, Irma grabbed her staff and stopped her. "Your friend, Bloom, will make it. We need to make it count as much as we can!" the Water Guardian reasoned. Aisha looked to Irma with an unsure look on her face as the Guardian of Water nodded. "For now, we _need_ to buy Bloom some more time!" she stated. "As long as we keep believing in ourselves, then everything will work out!" Irma yelled on. The rest of the Guardians and Winx nodded to Aisha as she let out a sigh. "If that's the way it is, then I say we make it count!" Aisha yelled out. The rest of the girls nodded as they began to charge in at Dark Will.

Dark Will saw this coming and scoffed as she lifted up the Heart of Kandrakar. "Quintessence!" she yelled out. The Winx, who had gone up ahead, all gasped as they were suddenly hit directly by the Quintessence attack. The members of ITCH looked and gasped as well, but continued to fight alongside the Winx, but Dark Will just slashed them all aside while she never ceased to attack both girl groups. Everyone yelled and groaned by every attack the Keeper of the Heart sent at them until she flew up into the air above them. The Winx and WITCH both gasped as she let out a loud laugh, sending down her Quintessence rage on them.

The Winx Fairies and the ITCH Guardians all fell to the ground painfully as Dark Will walked up to them. "She's too strong!" Stella stated. Dark Will just chuckled as she then started to level her sword at Flora's neck. Aisha, Cornelia and Roxy all gasped as they watched their innocent friend be prepared to be beheaded by Will herself! Irma panted and got up on all fours. "Will, please stop!" she yelled, but the Dark Guardian paid no attention whatsoever to the pleas for mercy. Flora panted as she then began to levitate the Heart of Kandrakar for her finishing blow.

Just then, a gust of wind started to fly by. "Dragon Kick!" came Bloom's voice. Dark Will looked aside and saw Bloom jumping into the air and performing a dropkick on her, knocking the Heart out of her hands! The Guardians and the Winx looked to Bloom with excitement as she looked to her friends. "Everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late!" she apologized. Irma scoffed and panted as Taranee started to help her up. "You sure did it this time! Do you have _any_ idea how long you kept us _waiting?!_" Irma asked sarcastically. Bloom chuckled and looked to Dark Will. "As long as you keep believing, _nothing_ can go wrong!" Bloom yelled out, placing out the Sword of Domino. Dark Will silently did the same motion as they started to charge at each other.

Dark Will backflipped into the air and started to clash her blade with Bloom's sword. Bloom kept parrying off every attack until Will forced her near the edge of the canyon. While Will just chuckled and pressed her blade against Bloom's, Bloom pushed the blade away and began to stab and jab at Will. Dark Will was taken so aback that she was nearly pushed over the edge herself! Bloom smirked at this, but it soon wore off as Will summoned her Quintessence dragon to attack. Bloom growled and encircled her arms, sending out her own dragon as well. Both Guardian fighters looked to their dueling dragons before heading off to fight each other again.

The two ran towards each other and slashed at each of their abdomens, but continued to fight nonetheless. They then stood at separate sides, running along to keep up with one another. Soon, Will started to slash her sword downwards at Bloom, but the Fairy, using Sky's training, parried off the attacks and sent multiple jabs. Dark Will growled and tried to fight back with wild swings, but Bloom twirled in the air and blocked the blade, evading a jab to her head just in time. Bloom then knocked the sword aside and slashed Dark Will away, but when the Guardian attempted to slash across from the right, Bloom dodged and slashed upwards, sending the corrupted Heart Keeper cartwheeling away. Dark Will then got up and looked to Bloom, who was now spreading her wings and flying towards her. Dark Will went aside and twirled over a flying slash, but Bloom turned around and extended her hand soon after. "Dragon Energy!" she yelled out, sending multiple blasts of fire at Will. Dark Will flew away with her own wings and started to counter with Quintessence, in which Bloom flew away from and prepared her sword for another attack. She tried to come in for a slash to Will's chest, but the Keeper of the Heart kept her blade at her abdomen and slashed her away with a Quintessence attack, sending her to the ground.

Bloom groaned as she attempted to get up with the rest of the Winx and WITCH watching her. "No, I _won't_ give up! I'll _**NEVER**_ _give_ up!" Bloom yelled, extending her sword once again. Irma smirked at Bloom's persistence and shook her head. "Wow, Fairies _hate_ to give up!" she mused. Taranee looked back to her and grinned. "It reminds you of _Will_, doesn't it?" she asked snippily. Cornelia wiped some blood off from her cheek and smirked as well. "Don't you mean _us_ too?" she reminded. Hay Lin looked up and smiled as Irma extended her hand.

Bloom looked up and saw that Dark Will was preparing for another attack. As she sent another Quintessence Blast towards the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, Bloom embraced for impact. As she was about to get hit, four shields started to form in front of her. Bloom gasped and looked to see that the rest of WITCH sent some defensive shields at Bloom for her own protection! "_That's_ for earlier!" Irma quipped. Bloom smiled and got up. "I've only got _one_ chance, so I'd better make this count!" Bloom said to herself as she started to charge up with Quintessence energy. The Winx and ITCH all gasped as she soon started to spark with energy.

She yelled in pain for quite some time before finally slashing away the lightning barrage. "Sirenix Conversion: Quintessence/Fire Dragonstrike!" Bloom yelled out. "Here I go!" she yelled again, flying into the air and jabbing her sword down at Will, clashing Quintessence with Quintessence. Bloom panted heavily as Will started to push her back. "I haven't _given up,_ Will!" Bloom yelled out. "_Not_ on the Winx, _not_ on WITCH, and _not… on… __**YOU!**_" she added on loudly. With that, she pushed through Will's defense. The corrupted Keeper of the Heart gasped as she was thrown back. Her dark robes came off through the mixture of fire and lightning as she soon turned back into her human form. With a loud thud, Will Vandom was now purified and landed back on the ground.

Irma gasped at this and led the rest of the Guardians to their friend. Shagon, who had just recovered, laughed at this sight and reverted back into Matt before joining his friends. The Winx gathered around as Will started to regain consciousness. She looked up and saw each of her friends looking down to her. "Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt; I'm sorry." She apologetically stated. Irma laughed and picked her best friend up. "It's great to have you back, Will!" Irma stated. Will laughed and looked to the Winx soon after.

Bloom smiled at Will, who returned the favor soon after. "Bloom, Winx, I just wanted to say how hellishly sorry I am for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean it, the Trix and Nerissa were in control of me." Will started out quickly and meekly. Bloom sent Will a stern look as Bloom started to near the Keeper of the Heart. Will waited for what was about to happen, but she did not expect the next thing – Bloom hugged her. "I did everything I could to bring you back to us, Will." Bloom stated. Will looked down and laughed as she hugged her new friend in return. Matt smiled and grabbed Will by the shoulder, kissing her immediately. Everyone watched in interest as the two let go. "The world may be ending, but that won't stop us from at least meeting up with our old friends!" Bloom proclaimed. Now, all of the Fairies, the Guardians, now WITCH once again, and Matt stood ready as they ran off into the distance. "Our battle is about to begin, so take no prisoners!" Will yelled out. Will Vandom was now back.

**Author's Note:** First off, I would like to thank **GuardianNature2012** and **Scourge from BloodClan** for helping me out here. Without them, I would have never made it this far in my story. I sure hope that everyone was able to like the hard work I put into this. I'll try to have a new chapter up by later this week, so please be sure to wait and hope for the best! Please be sure to review, rate, and Private Message me if you can. After all, I am always keen to hear from you people! For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have a great summer, everyone!


	9. Coup d'état

Hello again, everyone, I'm back! That's right; **SuperHeroTimeFan** is here and back with a new chapter of one of my best stories, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! I am so sorry for the big delay, my friends! I was caught up in family outings and wasn't able to get some of my stories done. Now that I'm back, I'll be sure to update more frequently and get back to some of my other stories. I would like to thank **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan**, **UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests** for reviewing, favoriting and following me on my new story. I am grateful for all that you have done for me! Now, I would like to give a big apology to **Scourge from BloodClan** for not updating sooner. I mean, with family affairs and stuff, I was all caught up. Now that I'm here, I'll try to have no more of that and do all I can to get my stories done. Now, here is my new chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 9: Coup d'état

As the Winx and WITCH flew away back to Love and Pets, the Trix and Nerissa were secretly watching over them. Seeing that Will was lost to them, Nerissa gritted her teeth and Icy had started to cure to herself. "Dammit!" she remarked. The rest of the Trix nodded as they flew back to their operation site, where the portals in the Veil were still opening up. Unknown to them, King Phobos, in his Burning Phoenix form, was watching over them suspiciously and full of angst. He then flew after them silently, not wanting them to know that he was the one watching over them yet.

Icy looked to the Trix and Nerissa and nodded. "Let's get back to work and hope for there to be no more interruptions or further complications." The cold-blooded and cruel leader of the Trix told her other witches. Nerissa nodded at this and sent a smirk to the Trix. "Since there are now four of us, we should get a new name." She said. Darcy chuckled and started to wring her fingers. "From now on, we shall be forever known as the _Quatrix_." She remarked. Icy laughed as the four landed on the ground. "It's a work in progress, but it will do for now until…" the Witch started out, but was soon interrupted by the arrival of a large phoenix.

Everyone gasped as King Phobos landed on the ground in front of them. "King Phobos, we await your command!" Nerissa exclaimed, immediately bowing down before her royal liege. The rest of the Quatrix followed as the phoenix transformed into Phobos. He looked to all of the girls disgustedly and started to engulf in flames. "You lost the most important assed to our plans!" he yelled out, causing all of them to flinch with nervousness. "Will was brought back, and we couldn't do anything about it!" Icy yelled, but Phobos growled and sent a blast of fire towards her. "If I thought that you had outlived your usefulness; then _none_ of you would be breathing!" he reprimanded. Darcy and Stormy both gulped and nodded. Phobos then sighed and turned away. "If your plans as part of my operations fail, then I will take away your power as easily as I was able to take it!" he threatened. With that, he started to take off. Before he left, he turned back to the Quatrix. "Oh, and meet me at the Omega Dimension for further instructions." He added on. Soon, after that, he flew away from them.

Nerissa got up and looked to the Trix angrily. "If he takes away out powers, then our chances of revenge are slim." She warned. Icy chuckled and patted Nerissa on the shoulder. "Don't worry, our new sister. It's not the first time we were betrayed by a master." She spat. Darcy and Stormy laughed as Nerissa started to look to all of them. "If our master tries to take our power, then we'll have no choice but to _combine_ them and kill Phobos ourselves, making _us_ the rulers of the Infinite Dimensions!" Icy yelled out. Nerissa started to smirk as she joined in on the laughter with the rest of her new sisters. "Let's get Phobos while we still have our powers to do so." She quipped. The rest of the Quatrix nodded as they flew off.

Meanwhile, Phobos had just arrived back in the Omega Dimension, where the generals of his Army of Darkness were waiting for him. "The Witches will soon be unable to counter for what we have planned for them." Lord Cedric stated. Miranda laughed and transformed into her boosted spider form and crawled next to her beloved. "We may have had some bones to pick with you in the past, but now that we have a common goal, _nothing_ can stop us!" she stated. Phobos laughed as he sat on his throne. "Yes, so it seems that way." He stated.

At the same time, the Quatrix was flying back to the Omega Dimension for their further orders. "When we arrive, we take on Phobos and steal his powers, as a reminder that _no one_ can take _ours!_" Icy reminded her three sisters. The three nodded and laughed as they soon entered the gateway to the Omega Dimension, where no one would think to find them.

Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Nerissa all landed on the ground and started to walk up to Phobos's throne, waiting to kill him for what he had done. When they saw Phobos waiting for them, the Quatrix all squirmed and flinched in fear, somehow feeling as if they knew what was coming to them. _Focus on what we're here to do_. Darcy called out to her sisters. They all nodded as they shrugged off the nervousness and cleared up their throats. They then all bowed before Phobos and smiled. "We await your orders, our master." Icy stated. Phobos looked them all down and smirked. "Good, Icy, very good." He complimented.

The Quatrix all smirked as they looked up to their master, who was now walking down to them from the stairs to his throne with a grin in his face. "I now see that out army has grown too small, even with the numbers of your Army of the Decayed and my Knights of Chaos." He stated. Nerissa groaned as she gritted her teeth, being forced to hear this news. "So, what are you suggesting?" she asked, preparing to attack King Phobos while his back was turned to them. Phobos laughed at this and clicked his fingers. "I have found some new recruits in the time you were operating." He stated.

At that moment, the Quatrix all looked to the side and gasped. New generals came out of the shadows and smirked at the four Witches. First emerged Chimera, the Dark Fairy from the prisons of Solaria and refuge to the Solarian kingdom. The three senior members of the Trix gasped at this, but not before the next figure emerged. Diaspro, the almost fiancé of Prince Sky, came out and chuckled. "Being released from prison and from the hunting forces of Domino really pays off when King Phobos finds us." She stated. The Quatrix continued to gasp as more people from their dimension started to emerge. Karborg, the pet of the Shadow Phoenix, flew from the ceiling as the Wizards of the Black Circle then emerged. Ogron laughed as he and his other wizards laughed as well.

Phobos looked to the Quatrix and smiled. "Prepare these new generals for the invasion. There will be no more failures, no more setbacks; just _death_." He darkly stated. The Quatrix couldn't believe it. Their luck had officially run out! Icy stood up and cleared her throat. "We promise not to give up without a fight." She promised. Phobos nodded at this and his eyes started to glow dangerously. "Go and bring forth the darkness rising!" he yelled. The Quatrix nodded and soon led their new army out. Diaspro and Chimera both smirked as they followed the Witches, with the Wizards of the Black Circle following.

As they left, King Phobos walked back to his throne and sighed. "Everything is going as according to plan." He said to himself. At that moment, two female figures in black cloaks emerged and stood beside Phobos. "Not even my _sister_ will stop me!" he yelled out. The two figures nodded as Phobos looked out to his army, laughing and knowing that in the end, no matter what, he would still be victorious.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. It may be short, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? I'll do my best to have a new chapter out as quickly as I can, but I'm not sure. Still, I'll be sure to try. Please be sure to review and rate, and try to Private Message me if you can. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a nice week, everyone!


	10. Prelude to a Storm

Hey there again, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am coming back to you with another new chapter of one of my best stories, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! Now, before I start, I would like to thank everyone for helping me out and supporting me during my time as a new author. That goes for the following authors and fans. Thank you very much, **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan, UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests** for reviewing, rating, favoriting and following me on my story. It all means so much to me, and I just can't thank you enough! Now, I would like to apologize to **Scourge from BloodClan** for not updating sooner. I was busy with **Path of the Padawan** that I forgot to get to my other stories, but now that I'm back, let's get this show on the road! Please be sure that you review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 10: Prelude to a Storm

The Quatrix, along with Lord Cedric and Miranda all stood by the quarry as they waited for Frost the Hunter to come and bring in some more recruits. Darcy looked to the rest of her sisters and groaned. _Phobos is going to take away our powers, one way or the other!_ She mentally spat stressfully. Icy nodded and looked to her sisters as Miranda and Cedric started to notice the event going on. _When Phobos attempts to take away our powers for good, we fight back at him and drain his powers dry._ She strategized to the Quatrix. The four witches nodded as Frost and the Tracker returned.

Frost bowed before the Quatrix with his hand in front of his chest and his head slightly knelt down. "My ladies, we have just recruited the last of the Loyalists to King Phobos. Now, the troops are assembled and ready for battle." He informed them. Stormy scoffed and looked over to Nerissa with a smirk on her face. "Your general has done well." She stated. Once again, Frost bowed slightly at this comment and smiled. "Thank you, my lady." He said, but Nerissa cut him off from saying any more and looked to the army. Diaspro and Chimera both led the armies as the Wizards of the Black Circle stood with others, such as Tridart the Despair and Ember the Pain.

Nerissa turned to the Trix, Cedric and Miranda and nodded. "Enough about him!" she exclaimed. The Trix nodded as Miranda started to get on Cedric's snake form's back. All four members of the Quatrix smirked as Nerissa continued her speech. "We have a world to command, and the clocks are ticking." She finished up, reminding them of their true purpose. Cedric and Miranda walked after Frost and the Tracker as the Quatrix followed, but Stormy stopped them before they could go further.

"Icy, Nerissa, I know that this not my place, but do you _really_ think it's _wise_ to trust these people? I mean…" Stormy started out, but Icy cut her off. "Of _course_ it's not. It's why we _don't_." She quipped. "Phobos is a pawn, nothing more." Nerissa added on. Darcy smiled as she started to join in. "When we're _done_, Phobos, and anyone who dares to stand in our way…" she started out before Stormy finished up, "Will fall."

"_Phobos_ will be a mere footnote in our dark restructuring of Earth, and any other dimension." Icy stated. The Quatrix all laughed at this and started to fly off with the rest of the Armies. Unbeknownst to them, two figures, both floating in the air, watched the Quatrix take off. The two looked to each other and nodded. "News of this should be reported immediately to King Phobos." One of the hooded figures stated. "I concur with that." The other hooded figure replied back. The two female figures laughed evilly as they soon took off to the Omega Dimension, where they would soon report to Phobos about the betrayal of the Quatrix.

Meanwhile, following their battle against Dark Will, the Winx and WITCH girls started to fly over Gardenia. All of the girls gasped as the tears in the Veil started to expand and increase endlessly. Will looked over to Bloom and nodded. "So, what's the plan to take down the little witches?" she asked. Bloom, with some gauze on her right hand and on her chest as well, looked to Will and sighed. "As of now in our current condition, I don't think we have enough strength to take on Nerissa and the Trix. We should all regroup back at the Love and Pets store and come up with a plan there. Bloom stated. The rest of the girls all nodded as they started to fly over to the pet store.

The Winx and the WITCH girls all landed in the Love and Pets store, walking down the stairs and into the main room. Just then, Caleb ran up to them and smiled. "Will, you're back!" he exclaimed happily. Will smiled and patted Caleb on the shoulder. The Rebel Leader cleared his throat before moving onto what he was going to say to all the girls. "Queen Elyon's back and she brought some help with her!" he exclaimed. Bloom raised an eyebrow as she looked to Caleb curiously. "Caleb, what are you talking about?" she asked. Caleb smiled and began to lead the Winx and WITCH down to the main room.

When the Winx and WITHC got down to the main room, they gasped with surprise. They all soon let out smiles as they saw who were waiting there for them. There, waiting for them, were Mike, Vanessa, King Oritel, Queen Miriam, Yan Lin and her sister Mirra, King Erendor and Queen Samara, King Neptune, Nereus, Tressa, Headmistress Faragonda, Miss Griffin, Headmaster Saladin, Hogarth, the Company of Light, the Oracle, Halindor, Kadma, Cassidy, Raythor, Tynar, Vathek, Morgana, Klaus, and all of the girls' friends and family!

Bloom ran up to hug her Earth parents while Hay Lin hugged her grandmother with much love. "What are you guys doing here?" Stella asked as Miss Faragonda calmly walked up to the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. "As of now, with the coming of the Army of Darkness and the rise of the new witches, we are at war, and we should all be very weary of the threat that lies ahead." She stated.

King Neptune looked to Aisha and Nabu and smiled. "It is finally great to see that my niece is once again with her beloved." He stated. Both Nabu and Aisha smiled to each other with happiness as King Radius hugged Stella tightly. "My daughter, you are very fortunate to be fighting this war. The Trix are very powerful, and with Nerissa at their side, I can't imagine _what_ they could accomplish." He stated. Stella smiled and hugged her father back, laughing playfully. "I'll be fine, Daddy." She reassured him.

King Nereus then looked to his father and they both nodded. The rest of the royal families also did the same as they walked up to their daughters and friends. "In a matter of time, the Trix and Nerissa will soon be making their way to conquer the Infinite Dimensions." Faragonda stated. "We had no choice but to call upon the Company of Light, as well as the beings of Kandrakar, to come and help us in this urgent matter." Elyon added on before looking over to the Oracle for some more confirmation and details on the matter at hand. "The League of Pure Magic has now been assembled." The Oracle said, in which Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, Queen Elyon, King Oritel, Queen Miriam, Hogarth and Erendor all nodded.

Headmaster Saladin then cleared his throat before he looked to each of the Specialists. "That is the reason why we have all assembled an army to counter this new evil force. Every other Specialist is waiting at Red Fountain for the order to come in and take on the new Army of Darkness." Saladin explained. Miss Griffin and Miss Faragonda stepped up and nodded as well. "My witches will be helping out as they wait at Cloud Tower." Miss Griffin started out before Miss Faragonda went on. "And the Fairies of Alfea will be coming here, specially trained in combat magic by the Company of Light." She stated, in which Bloom sent her father from Domino a smile.

Caleb looked over to Sky and nodded. "Are you up for this kind of threat?" he asked. Sky scoffed as he unsheathed his sword hilt. "I've practically been _born_ to take on this kind of thing." He quipped. Caleb looked to each of the Specialists and chuckled. "I like your style, boys." He stated. He then looked to Brandon and nodded. "You especially, since you remind me of me." He joked. All the Specialists nodded and started to laugh as the Winx and the Guardians just watched and rolled their eyes. "Boys!" they all droned.

Soon, Flora walked over to the large group with a tray of drinks in her hands. "These will help us to recover from our injuries. Within the next hour, we should be all prepped and ready for battle against the Army of Darkness." The Nature Fairy explained. Will and Bloom sent smiles to Flora as they all took a drink from the special elixir that she made. Musa laughed as she swallowed up her drink. "I feel my strength coming back to me already!" she exclaimed. Hay Lin looked over to her and nodded. "I feel the same way too." She added on. Cornelia patted Flora on the back and chuckled. "You're not so bad." She stated. Taranee and Irma sent their smiles as Will and Bloom just bumped fists with each other. The rest of the Winx all smiled as the WITCH girls and Matt sent grins to one another.

Nereus and Neptune soon started to approach Aisha, with King Radius walking up behind them. Aisha and Stella both looked up as King Neptune presented Aisha with a large case and Nereus with a trident. Stella looked as her father started to present her with a large, golden case as well. "This sword was once mine, until a brave Fairy used it to help restore my kingdom and its people." Neptune explained, in which the Fairy from Andros started to smile at what was about to come next. "I present to you my sword once again, Aisha." The king finished up. Aisha smirked as she reached for the sword and raised it into the air, its blade shining bright.

Irma looked with amusement as Nereus started to walk up to her. "In times of war, we all must adapt to changes." Nereus started out. Irma smirked and nodded. "So, what are you trying to say here?" she asked. Aisha looked over to Irma and winked playfully. "You should use his trident in battle." She stated. Irma smiled and nodded as she started to twirl around the trident. "Let's get them." She quipped.

Stella looked to the two water fighters and pulled Taranee up next to her. King Radius just smiled as he presented the box to the Fire Guardian. "These weapons will help you perform well in battle. Be wise to use these weapons carefully." He stated. Taranee shrugged as she opened up the box. Inside of it were two rings, similar to the one Stella wore that concealed her Scepter of Solaria. "They're called the Solstice Crossbows. With them, you can never miss a shot." Stella explained. Taranee smiled as she placed the rings onto her fingers.

The Oracle and Kadma walked up to Cornelia with much happiness as the past Guardian of Earth presented her with a long, pink ribbon. "Originating from Kandrakar and Zamballa, your new Strand of the Earth will help you to master more power over Earth itself, and grant you a great power." Kadma explained. Cornelia smirked as she started to twirl around the new weapon with grace and elegance. Flora patted Cornelia on the shoulder with confidence as the Earth Guardian soon embraced her after.

Finally, Yan Lin and Mirra walked over to Hay Lin and Musa. Yan Lin walked over to her granddaughter while her twin sister paced towards Musa. Hay Lin looked down to her grandmother, or who she _thought_ was Yan Lin, and knelt down. "What is it, Grandma?" Hay Lin asked curiously. Yan Lin then handed her granddaughter a pair of fans. "These will help you control the wind and land swift attacks on your enemies." She explained. Hay Lin just raised an eyebrow as she started to toy around with the fans. "I can definitely use these against the witches!" she exclaimed. Yan Lin smiled as she looked over to Mirra with Musa.

Musa stood respectively as Mirra handed her a small, pink tambourine. "Use this instrument to be in harmony with both yourself and the music around you." The Altermere of Yan Lin explained. Musa nodded at this while Bloom and Will walked up to the Specialists and Caleb. "You know, I think it's great that you guys showed up when you did." Bloom stated to both Will and the rest of WITCH, as well as Caleb and Matt. She then scoffed and looked to the rest of the group. "Yeah, well good thing for _you_ guys." She quipped. The room filled with laughter as Bloom nudged Will on the shoulder. "Oh, come on." She remarked. Will just rolled her eyes and patted Bloom on the back. "I mean, you girls fight like rock stars." She added on. Musa stepped up and smiled. "I, for one, take that as a compliment." She mused. Taranee and Stella just bumped fists as the Oracle then looked down to all of them.

"Right now, we must focus on the threat of the collapse of the Veil." He stated. Everyone nodded as Miss Faragonda started to step up. "You have learned to trust in each another, enough to overcome the strength of the Trix _and_ Nerissa. I _am_ impressed." She stated. The girls laughed once again as they started to look out to the multiple tears in the Veil starting to expand and increase even more. "Let's show those witches just what teamwork is really all about." Will stated. The Winx and WITCH all nodded and yelled in agreement as the girl groups, Shagon, Caleb and the Specialists all ran out the door. They were about to be in the fight of their lives. "We're not ready to die today!" Will yelled out. The rest of the girls and their friends agreed as they started to head off to the center of the operation, where they knew about the danger lurking ahead.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. It's definitely longer than my previous ones up until now. I will try to have a new chapter out by later on this week. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please be sure to try to Private Message me. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is the author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have a great summer, everyone! I'll see you soon!


	11. The Battle Begins

Hey there, everyone! I'm back as **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am here with another new chapter of my second best story, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! It's so hard to believe that I was able to get this far! I owe it all to **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan, UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests** for doing all you could to support me by reviewing on each chapter, favoriting this story, and following where the story would go. In truth, it means quite a lot to me. Thank you all! Now, before I start, let me move onto questions. For one of the **Guests**, the WITCH girls won't be going Zenith in the final fight, so sorry about that. Now that I have answered everyone's questions, let me move onto my new chapter! Please review, rate, and enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

All of the Winx, WITCH, the Specialists and the Regents of Earth flew or ran towards where the Army of Complete Darkness was located. Bloom and Will flew side by side, Irma and Aisha hovered low, Taranee and Stella started to glide on stars, Cornelia and Flora surfed over plants, Musa and Hay Lin rode on top of Tecna's hang glider, Shagon lifted up Roxy, Khor ran alongside Nabu, Helia and Roy, Napoleon growled as he ran with Riven, Timmy and Brandon while Sky and Caleb rode on their bikes. "I see them!" Irma yelled out, pointing to a valley. "Let's go!" Will yelled out.

Icy, Nerissa, Darcy and Stormy all stood in the valley leading into Gardenia. "Soon, the next phase of our plan will be set in motion, and our armies will rip through the Veil, finally allowing us to take over the Infinite Dimensions!" Nerissa exclaimed. The rest of the army started to chuckle at this while Icy started to fly over next to her new sister. She laughed as she soon started her speech, stating, "Even with the loss of Will Vandom, we can still be sure to be–"

"Hey, witches!" a voice suddenly yelled out. Everyone gasped as they turned to see the Winx, WITCH, Specialists, Caleb and the Regents of Earth standing on a cliff nearby. They all growled as Will and Bloom looked down to them with smirks on their faces. "You've messed with us for the last time, witches!" Stella yelled out, catching a smirk from Icy. "Well, well, well; look at all the brave warriors who have come to defeat us." She mused. Bloom and Will both panted as Nerissa soon stepped up. "Twenty-three against a thousand. It's quite humorous to think that you can win against us!" she spat.

Will looked down to the large army and scoffed. "Do you _really_ think that we'd let you take over everything we hold so dear?" she asked. The Winx and the Specialists soon stepped up, with Aisha taking the plate. "Icy, Nerissa, Darcy and Stormy, there' no greater crime than the manipulation of one of our own!" she spat. "You have a lot of crimes to count up!" Bloom quipped. Flora panted as she spoke next. "With all that you've done; taking the Dragon Flame, using the Army of Decayed, working with the Shadow Phoenix, Valtor and Tritannus, you've got it coming!" she yelled. "For witches who bring the ruckus, you don't know how to rock!" Musa quipped. Tecna smirked as she stepped up next. "I don't even need to calculate the outcome of this…" She snippily started before Stella stepped up and said, "Because you're all on a one-way highway to Hell!"

Roxy smirked and spat the witches. "I've never had the chance to fight you, but I know who is evil, and I am looking right at the very _meaning_ of it!" she spat. Prince Sky scoffed at the army and the witches as he soon punched his fist into the palm of his hand and stepped towards them. "You mess with Bloom, and you mess with _all_ of us!" he retorted. "You're done for!" Riven remarked. "There's nothing lower than witches!" Timmy called out. "As long as we stand…" Brandon started out before Helia finished up his speech with, "Then nothing can get in our way!" All of the Specialists smirked and nodded before they looked over to the rest of them.

Nabu and Roy nodded as they looked down. "Nothing ever changes about lowlifes like you!" the magician from Andros stated. "You've got a lot to learn about us!" Roy added on. Icy growled as she created an Ice-solid sword construct. "_You're_ the ones who will never learn!" she spat back, but everyone ignored her insults as Bloom then looked over to the WITCH girls and smiled. "Take it away!" she yelled.

Matt nodded as he looked down to the Quatrix and scoffed. "You may have won in the past, but now, with all of us together, you can't stop us!" Matt yelled down, in which Napoleon and Mister Huggles screeched and purred with agreement. "This is persona." The black cat remarked. Caleb then chuckled as he kicked a rock right at the Quatrix, inn which it messed up a bit of Icy's hair and scarred Darcy's cheek. "Low scum like you don't deserve to be known as great. You're nothing even _close_ to greatness!" Caleb remarked.

Will looked down as Irma stepped up. "Quatrix, you'll pay for messing with Will!" she yelled. Taranee stepped up next and scoffed. "If you think that breaking a bond with a best friend is enough to break our spirits, then you're damn wrong!" Taranee spat. Cornelia snickered and took the plate soon after. "You can change her looks, you can change her attitude, you can change anything about her, but you _cannot_ change the bond that runs us all!" the Earth Guardian retorted. Hay Lin smiled and let some air twirl around her. "We are WITCH, and no matter what you do, there's no changing anything about it!" the Chinese girl exclaimed. Will smirked and nodded. "We're the _real_ WITCH!" Will yelled.

Bloom smiled and pointed a finger towards the four witches. "If you thought that you could just divide us so that we could be conquered, then you thought wrong!" she yelled. All of the Quatrix growled as Bloom and Will looked to each other and nodded. "**ALL TOGETHER!**" the two leaders yelled out.

At that moment, Caleb and the Specialists stood back as the Winx extended their hands forwards, in which the Regents of Earth began to close their eyes and concentrate on their powers, as Will lifted up the Heart of Kandrakar. Everyone closed their eyes, now focusing on the battle. Soon, all of their eyes opened up as their eyes glowed blue.

"Magic Winx, Sirenix!"

"Magic Winx, Believix!"

"Regents of Earth, Go!"

"Guardians!"

The Quatrix growled even louder as they shot some blasts at the large group, but a large, violet insignia started to cover and protect them. Then, with all of that power, one single word was able to bring together their powers as one.

"**UNITE!**"

All of the Winx started to twirl around, letting their Sirenix and Believix powers enter them, Matt and the Regents started to glow as green orbs encircled them, and the WITCH girls curled up in balls, spinning around, letting the light shine brighter as their powers started to become united as one.

When the light cleared, the Winx, WITCH, and the Regents of Earth all landed on the ground, now ready for battle. Every member of the Army of Darkness gasped as the Specialists, along with Caleb, stepped up beside them. "Who are you?!" Nerissa yelled angrily, pointing her staff over to the team.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Bloom called out, letting her dragon circle around her and aiming her Sword of Domino at the Army of Darkness.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" Stella yelled, twirling around her staff and then stabbing it into the ground.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!" exclaimed Flora, now with leaves twirling and dancing behind her, smirking to the evil witches.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!" Musa yelled, throwing her tambourine into the air and then catching it, placing it behind her back soon after.

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!" Tecna yelled, placing her arm out in front of her in a battle stance.

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!" Aisha called out, putting the Sword of Neptune in a backhand position and placing it behind her back as well.

"Roxy, Fairy of Fauna!" Roxy exclaimed, twirling into the air and then landing on the ground, animals coming to her from all sides.

The Specialists soon stepped up and activated their energy weapons, all bowing beside Sky, running his finger along the blade carefully. "Specialists, calling in and ready for action!" the King of Eraklyon stated.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy all growled as Will sent a blast at their feet. Everyone turned to them as they flew into the air, catching their attentions.

Will twirled around in the air before turning back to the Army, spreading her arms out and holding her sword in her right hand. "Quintessence!" she yelled, letting the Emblem of Equality shine behind her.

Irma twirled around as well and aimed her new trident into the air, smirking as she looked down to the Army of Darkness. "Water!" she called out, letting her symbol over the power of Water appear behind her.

Taranee twirled and crossed her arms in front of her chest with her Solstice Crossbows in her hands. "Fire!" she yelled, spreading her arms out high into the air and her triangular insignia over fire appear.

Cornelia swiftly twirled around before placing her hands out in front of her, aiming her staff into the air and calling out, "Earth!" while the symbol for Earth manifested behind her.

Hay Lin gently swirled in the air as she waved around her fans in hand, placing them up into the air and smiling at her enemies dangerously. "Air!" she yelled, letting her emblem for the air appear behind her.

Caleb stood with the Regents of Earth, unsheathing his sword and aiming it at the witches, placing it over his head and smirking. "We are the Regents of Earth!" Matt called out, in which Khor and Napoleon howled in agreement.

Will and the rest of WITCH landed on the ground, placing her sword out in front of her and running her finger along the blade. "We are WITCH!" she yelled.

Bloom landed on the ground and placed her sword at her side, and the rest of the Winx right behind her. "We are the Winx!" she yelled on as well. Everyone stood side by side as the Guardians and the Winx Fairies gathered together. "**WE ARE UNITED!**" they all yelled. A giant orb of light then appeared behind them, equalizing their powers as one.

The Quatrix looked to the Winx and WITCH in anger. Icy and Nerissa soon raised their weapons, and with one swing, they aimed their swords and staffs at the girls and guys. "Attack!" they both yelled. The Army of Darkness nodded and yelled as they charged straight at the Fairies and Guardians. As soon as the Quatrix all fired on blast at the girls, they started to charge straight at the Army, letting the blast explode behind them. It was then that the battle began. "No backing down!" Will yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement as they charged into the storm for the fight of their lives.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. I know that it may be short, but with time on my hands, as well as a job, it's all I could do. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me. After all I am always keen to hear from you guys! For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer, everyone!


	12. Strong Bonds

Hello there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I have returned with an all new chapter of one of my long, lost stories, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! First off, I would just like to apologize for the huge delay. I have been busy with family, work and school preparation. Now that I am back in business, I can start to update my stories again! Thank you, **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan, UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests** for doing all you could to support me by reviewing on each chapter, favoriting this story, and following where the story would go. In truth, it means quite a lot to me. Since there are no questions to be answered for today, I shall move onto my newest chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 12: Strong Bonds

The Quatrix looked to the Winx and WITCH in anger. Icy and Nerissa soon raised their weapons, and with one swing, they aimed their swords and staffs at the girls and guys. "Attack!" they both yelled. The Army of Darkness nodded and yelled as they charged straight at the Fairies and Guardians. As soon as the Quatrix all fired on blast at the girls, they started to charge straight at the Army, letting the blast explode behind them. It was then that the battle began. "No backing down!" Will yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement as they charged into the storm for the fight of their lives.

Everyone flew or leapt through the air, grouping up with their respective partners. Bloom went with Will, Flora went with Cornelia, Musa with Hay Lin and Tecna, Stella with Taranee, Aisha with Irma, Shagon with Roxy, and the Specialists with Caleb and the Regents of Earth.

Bloom and Will ran towards an army faction being led by Diaspro. Both of them unsheathed their swords and started to charge towards the army, slashing at every one of them. Bloom lit up her hand and shot it at many of the creatures and Lurden, spinning around as she did so. "Dragon Energy!" she yelled before slashing at more of the monsters with a backhand position. She then stabbed one of the creatures and sent it to the ground, blasting at about twelve more before releasing her blade and slashing and blasting at more.

Will just ran into Diaspro and clashed her sword with her before breaking off and kicking her away to fight more of the creatures. She performed a wide slash at seven monsters before flying into the air and sending Quintessence at twenty-four monsters below.

Aisha and Irma charged at many monsters in the water, slashing and blasting at them all. The two fought back to back as Irma slashed with her trident and Aisha shot with her own powers. Irma performed an upwards slash towards three Lurden and Ogron before she trip-slashed Ganthos. Aisha then jumped over Anagan and jabbed Duman in the chest with her fist, sending him to the ground before twirling and kicking Anagan to the ground and then slashing Ganthos with both her Morphix Staff and the Sword of Neptune.

Musa, Hay Lin and Tecna all held hands together and started to cover each other's backs, slashing at one monster after another. Musa and Hay Lin both worked together to send a combined blast towards Miranda, sending her into five trees and all striking at once against all the other enemies.

Meanwhile, Flora blew some wind at more Lurden being led by Karborg and knocked him off of the edge of the cliff while Cornelia blocked some sword blades with her Earth Scepter. She looked up to Flora and send a some vines towards her, just as the Fairy of Nature was about to be blindsided by a Lurden.

Meanwhile, Taranee kicked herself off of a tree and landed on the ground with a perfect split, slashing all of the Lurden and Monsters of the Decayed all around her. Stella leapt in after and soon slashed at Chimera with her Scepter of Solaria, in which Chimera blocked with her own. Taranee then flew over and shot at Chimera with her crossbows, sending her through the ground. Stella looked up to Taranee and nodded with approval. "Nice job!" she complimented.

As that was happening, Roxy disarmed one of the Lurden of its swords, using them as her own to attack the rest of the army alongside Shagon. "Scorpion's Tail!" she yelled, sweeping the monsters off of their feet and into the air, where Shagon blasted at them. He flew down and kicked at many of the monsters, throwing in some punches as well. The two fought separately until they eventually were beside each other, holding their hands out and blasting at their enemies behind or in front of them.

"Stereo Crash!/Digital Strike!" both Musa and Tecna called out. "Air!" Hay Lin yelled out as they all hit their targets, causing them to explode on impact as they then turned around to face the Wizards of the Black Circle. They started to charge at the three, clashing with Musa and Tecna first before Hay Lin struck at them with her fans. The Wizards dodged the attacks until they were hit once again by the Fairies. Hay Lin flew back in and clashed with them, but they were able to knock her away soon after. Now, Musa and Tecna both held their own against the Dark Wizards' blasts as Ogron prepared to finish them off on his own. "I'll start what I intended to do from long ago." He quipped.

"Hey!" Hay Lin then yelled out, catching their attention. The Wizards looked to her and started to send blasts at her, only for her to use her fans to knock them aside and fly towards them, knocking them all away. Tecna then looked to the Wizards and smirked. "Genesis Blow!" she yelled, jumping into the air and taking down both Duman and Anagan. "Sonic Blast!" Musa then yelled, running towards Ogron and Ganthos, shooting her blast to the ground to give her extra flight energy and then using her tambourine to slash at them both while they were still in midair, with Hay Lin slashing at the four with her fans the minute they all landed.

"Water." Irma said to herself as Aisha started to encircle her arms. "Morphix Wave!" she yelled out, drowning the rest of their foes before Ember appeared behind them with an army of fire monsters at her side. She shot her staff at the two of them, causing Irma and Aisha to either cartwheel backflip from every attack. Irma encircled her arms and then pointed them at the monsters. "Water!" she yelled, shooting water to every one of the hellish creatures. "Sword of Neptune!" Aisha then yelled, slashing at more of them. Both jumped into the air and struck down at their enemies before Ember shot at them in the air. "Here's fire!" she yelled. The two were able to dodge the blasts and looked down to Ember the Despair, both grinning. "With _fire!_" they both yelled back, sending blasts of water down at her. Ember yelled in pain as she was sent to the ground.

Meanwhile, Taranee and Stella were starting to go up against Tridart. He shot at both of them with ice, but the two pressed on and shot their own attacks. "Rising Sun/Fire!" they both yelled, eventually getting close enough to clash with him. Tridart was a tough enemy for them, wielding his giant axe as they attempted to strike back with everything they had. Stella tried to knock away his axe with her Scepter, but he knocked it away, clashing with Taranee's crossbows soon after. Taranee struggled and clashed with him as if she were using dual swords, and soon got onto her knees and held his axe with while Stella held the blade of his axe with her staff. All three of them grunted, trying to gain momentum over one another before Tridart broke off and kicked Taranee away. Stella gasped and flew into the air to attack. Taranee looked up and panted. "Stella, here!" she yelled, throwing her the Solstice Crossbows. Stella grabbed the crossbows and blasted down at Tridart with a combination of both fire and light. Tridart yelled as he was sent down once again.

Cornelia and Flora jumped into the air past each other and both let their enemies pass them, getting them all into one large group for them to attack at once. "Earth Scepter!" Cornelia yelled out while Flora yelled, "Autumn Wind!" Diaspro looked to the two of them and the shot some fire blasts at them, but the two backflipped just in time to dodge the attacks. Cornelia then looked to them before turning back to Flora, nodding. Flora nodded back and yelled out, "Nature's Blessing!" This spell sent many rocks towards Diaspro's way before Cornelia flew into the air and extended her staff, jumping on top of Flora's shoulders and clashing with Diaspro until she was able to kick her away onto the ground. Diaspro growled and shot again, but Flora then glided into the air and cast another spell. "Magic Winding Ivy!" she exclaimed, binding Diaspro together.

Meanwhile, Karborg shot some blasts at Roxy, but Shagon got in front of her and threw the blasts aside with his wings. He then flew into the air and shot at him while Roxy ran along the ground and used her two swords to strike at the monster. "Matt, now!" she yelled. Matt nodded and flew back onto the ground, dashing right through Karborg. As soon as he was good as gone, Matt and Roxy high-fived each other.

At the same time, Frost the Hunter and the Tracker both started to shoot spears and wrecking balls at the Specialists, Caleb and the Regents of Earth. Sky took out his sword and deflected the shots right before they all went into the air to strike from above, which Timmy exactly did with his blaster, sending away some Lurden. Everyone then landed on the ground and started to attack, with one Lurden striking a stab at Caleb. "I'll take that!" he quipped, taking the Lurden's sword and using it as his own. He then slashed with his twin swords at all of the other Lurden, eventually stabbing one in the stomach.

Khor and Helia both fought side by side, shooting attacks and clawing them from both sides while Riven and Sky fought alongside Caleb, in which Brandon joined in by jumping down and slashing at many of the Lurden and Monsters of the Decayed. Timmy and Napoleon both attacked the monsters in their own way. Nabu and Roy both used their own skills to permanently take down their enemies, now leaving the Tracker and Frost to themselves. Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Roy all shot while Brandon, Riven, Sky and Caleb ran towards them and slashed. The two generals of evil both groaned in pain before falling to the ground, now unconscious.

Meanwhile, Bloom twirled around her sword while Will just brought hers straight down. Nerissa and Icy blocked the attacks and growled at the two female fighters. "You two interfered with our plans for the last time!" they both yelled, breaking off from their two swords. Will and Bloom attacked again, but before they could strike, Darcy and Stormy both shot at them in the chests, sending them back. Bloom and Will looked at the odds of their battle, as well as their four enemies. For now, the battle was a stalemate, but the rest of the battle would still be decided by fate.

**Author's Note:** Well, what did everyone think? Once again, I am so sorry for this late delay. With school coming up, I have a lot on my hands, but whenever I find the time, I promise to get the rest of my stories updated, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I am always keen to hear from you people. I will try to get a new chapter out sometime later in September, I promise you that. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	13. Infinite Enchantment

Hey there, everyone, it's me again, **SuperHeroTimeFan**. I am back with the final chapter for my second greatest story, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising**! Don't worry, this isn't the end, I've just decided to extend the **WITCH** and **Winx Club** stories into a saga of some sort. Thank you, **GuardianNature2012, Scourge from BloodClan, UgunsGreka Fans, mullerj, Kamen Rider Blaze, pokemastercube, winxcarrie, xaditix, edgar12345, cookiegirl28, menatron** and all of the **Guests** for helping me to get this far. Not only is this a big accomplishment and the start of my first story saga, but it is also the time I can feel satisfied with this hard work. Thank you all once again, and now, here is the new chapter. Please feel free to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 13: Infinite Enchantment

All the members of WITCH and the Winx Club, minus Will and Bloom, all gathered together against Tridart and Ember. "We're your enemies!" Flora yelled out. Tridart scoffed and then chuckled. "Didn't you remember that the Quatrix hexed us so that we could be invulnerable to your magic?!" the Being of Despair called out. "Oh, _really?_" Tecna quipped. Shagon, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin then all stepped up. "Did you miss us, Tridart?" Cornelia quipped. "We're here too, you know." Irma added on.

"So what?!" Ember yelled out in skeptically. "We sent your attacks back at you before, and we'll do it again!" she added on. "Not this time!" Roy yelled out as the rest of the Specialists and Regents of Earth joined him. Everyone nodded as Cornelia, Flora, Roxy and Shagon stepped up.

"Autumn Wind!" Flora called out while Cornelia yelled out, "Earth!"

"Wolf Talon!" Roxy exclaimed loudly while Shagon flew into the air and blast from his mask.

Frost the Hunter just scoffed and raised up his special crystal. "I'll just absorb it!" he exclaimed, letting the blasts from Shagon and Flora be absorbed into the crystal, but he didn't see the vines sent by Cornelia wrap around him and the other two beings of Despair and Hate.

Cornelia and Flora both smiled and cheered as they turned to each other, bumping fists as Roxy shook hands with Shagon. "Way to go!" they all yelled out.

"It can't be!" Frost yelled out as he slashed away the vines. "_Our_ turn!" Irma yelled out as she and Aisha stepped up. The Winx and WITCH, as well as Shagon, looked around at the area and started to close their eyes. "Water." Irma said to herself as Aisha started to encircle her arms. "Morphix Tidal Wave!" Aisha then called out, causing Hay Lin, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Taranee to step up.

"Stereo Crash!/Digital Strike!" both Musa and Tecna called out. "Air!" Hay Lin yelled while Stella and Taranee performed their moves together. "Fire." Taranee yelled out loudly while Stella uttered her spell. "Rising Sun!" she yelled. The three enemies gasped as they were soon sent flying away. Everyone cheered at this victory, but the sounds of swords clashing and blasts sounding off caught their attention. "Bloom!" Aisha called out while Matt yelled out, "Will!"

Both Will and Bloom were thrown to the ground as Darcy and Stormy stood before them. "I thought that the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and the Keeper of the Heart would have greater power." Stormy remarked. "We'll show you _true_ fear!" Darcy spat as Icy and Nerissa began to step up again. "Show us your power…" Nerissa started out, lifting her staff before Icy finished up with, "So that we can take it" while lifting up her ice-sword. With that, Darcy and Stormy sent twin blasts towards the two leaders, causing them to roll to the side as Nerissa and Icy charged in to attack their arch enemies.

Bloom clashed with Nerissa, avoiding every attack that was sent to her, angering the corrupted Ex-Guardian. Meanwhile, Will was battling against Icy, using two dual swords made of ice. She started to thrust and stab at the Leader of the Guardians, but Will just smashed one of Icy's blades and clashed with the other before jumping over her sword in order to avoid a slash that would have dismembered her shoulder. Will was about to strike again, but she was blasted in the back by Darcy while Stormy sent a lightning bolt to Bloom.

The two female leaders fell to the ground once again as the Quatrix now prepared a fully charged blast. "**DIE!**" they all yelled, blasting the two at once. Will gasped and pulled Bloom up to her feet. "These pseudo-witch bitches just don't know when to give up!" Will yelled out. "Give us your powers!" Icy yelled. Bloom panted as she and Will saw the blast heading towards them. The two nodded at each other and placed their swords up, holding the blast for as long as they could. "Will, if we're going to succeed, then you need to trust me!" Bloom yelled out. Will looked to her and chuckled. "Isn't that what I have always done?" the redheaded Guardian asked snippily. Bloom chuckled and shook her head. "Believe in our my power, believe in yours!" she exclaimed. Will gasped and looked to Bloom with a shocked expression on her face. "Believe, and we will win!" Bloom yelled out.

The Quatrix then sent another blast, strengthening the first one. Will and Bloom couldn't hold off the attack much more. Soon, they broke off, yelling as they seemingly died in an explosive aftermath. The Quatrix all gathered around and looked to where the two once stood. Believing that they had succeeded, they all laughed, but not before an electrical surge was heard coming from the fiery explosion. Icy gasped and looked to the explosion, seeing a golden blast of lightning get sent towards them, knocking Darcy and Stormy out of the way. "It can't be!" Nerissa yelled out.

It was. From the ashes of the explosion emerged Bloom and Will, now in completely different forms! Bloom was now in pure, aqua blue uniform dress, wearing a matching tiara with the emblem of a flame in the middle of it. Her wings were now orange, and Will was now a completely different story. She was now wearing a golden, red and black redeco of her Guardian uniform, topped off with silver boots and now bigger wings. Bloom's eyes started to glow as her wings started to flap and her whole body started to glow. "Magix Winx, Infinitix!" she yelled out. Will flew into the air and spread out her arms, letting a golden sign of equality appear behind her. "Enchantix Quintessence!" she yelled out, causing the Quatrix to gasp.

"You wanted our powers?!" Bloom yelled out. "You've got them!" Will finished up. The Quatrix prepared their weapons once again as the two supercharged Guardians and Fairies flew towards them. Both Will and Bloom unsheathed their swords and clashed with the Dark Sirenix Witches. Bloom took on Darcy and Stormy while Will fought with Nerissa and Icy. Both were now much harder to beat, as the two leaders were moving at speed that was beyond the view of the naked eye.

Darcy and Stormy tried to hit Bloom with every bit of corrupted magic they had, but the Fairy of the Dragon Flame just used a backhand position to knock away every blast. Will, on the other hand, kept clashing with Nerissa and Icy as much as she could, knocking away each attack that was sent towards her while parrying off attacks from the two witches' bladed weapons. The Quatrix, having enough, sent blasts towards the two leaders, but they just bent backwards and let the blasts hit each other while Bloom and Will sent their swords at each other, slashing each of the witches soon after before flying backwards into the air to give their respective swords back to each other. The two chuckled and smiled before they turned back to the witches, grasping onto each others' hands. "Quintessence Dragon!" they both yelled out, sending out a blast of fire and lightning, sending the Quatrix into the air, where they landed near where Tridart, Ember and Frost lay defeated.

The rest of the WITCH girls and Winx flew beside Bloom and Will as they landed, staring in awe at their new forms. "Amazing!" they all exclaimed as they inspected the new forms of Bloom and Will. The two leaders smiled to their friends before looking back to the Quatrix. "Plan B!" Icy yelled in anger. The Specialists and the Regents of Earth, as well as Caleb, all ran to their friends and stood, ready to fight. Will pointed her sword to Icy and scoffed. "Icy! If you mess with _one_ WITCH, then you mess with _all_ of them!" Will yelled out. Bloom nodded as everyone stood ready to fight.

The Quatrix growled and charged at the combined team with Frost. Everyone yelled before charging at the witches. Stella and Taranee went with Will and Bloom as they took on Nerissa and Icy while Irma and Aisha started to battle against Stormy. Roxy and Shagon joined up with Cornelia and Flora as they took on Darcy while Hay Lin, Tecna and Musa began their match with Frost. All groups clashed fiercely, neither side backing down.

"You know how this will all end!" Icy taunted as she clashed with Bloom and Taranee. Nerissa chuckled and nodded as she held off an attack from Will and Stella. "No matter how much your power grows, you will always lose!" the Winx and WITCH were soon knocked back as the Quatrix regrouped with Frost. "Give up while you still have the chance!" Icy spat. Will just walked up and shook her head no. "We can't do that, bootleg witches." She insulted. Bloom smiled and nodded as she walked up as well. "That's right, because we all made a promise… to grab hold of our dreams and the dreams of everyone with our own hands!" she yelled. The rest of WITCH and the Winx Club nodded and all walked up, forming a large line together.

Icy and Nerissa growled as the five enemies started to get back into the battle once again. The leaders of the Quatrix sent blasts towards WITCH and the Winx, but Bloom and Will just used their bare hands to send the blasts aside. The rest of WITCH and the Winx Club, with Shagon, all stood beside each other and started to encircle their arms. "**WITCH and Winx Magic Convergence!**" they all yelled, sending out all of their combined powers towards their enemies.

Irma and Aisha chuckled at their success and nodded to each other. "Time to finish them off!" Aisha yelled,, but the two groups were then stopped by Will and Bloom. "Not yet!" Will yelled. The Winx looked to her in confusion, in which the WITCH girls did the same to Bloom. Bloom then flew into the air and encircled her arms. "Gift of Infinitix!" she yelled out. Will chuckled and held out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Winx Club, here's a little something for you to show out gratitude!" she yelled out as well. Soon, both magic spells started to shine over the two groups. The Winx gasped as they were lifted into the air while the WITCH girls started to glow.

When the glowing subsided, the Winx Club, plus Roxy, all were in new Infinitix forms just like Bloom! Not only that, but Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were also in their new Enchantix forms. Everyone laughed in happiness at what they had received. "So, this is power that comes from Fairies?" Taranee wondered as she looked to her new golden uniform. Stella was also thinking the same thing as she investigated the brand new shining sun uniform. "The Heart of Kandrakar is now officially in style!" the Fairy of the Shining Sun quipped, much to everyone's amusement.

The Quatrix all growled as they started to hold hands with one another. "**COMBINE OUR POWERS!**" they all yelled out, glowing black and now becoming a black and purple essence. "**We now hold our powers as one, as the UltiTrix!**" the UltiTrix yelled out in unison.

"We'll see about that!" Cornelia yelled out as Will started to fly into the air. "Just like old times, girls!" Will yelled out. The rest of WITCH laughed as they dashed right into the UltiTrix and Frost one by one. "Power of Waves!" Irma yelled, slashing her trident through Frost before Taranee came next. "Power of Inferno!" she called out, shooting at the UltiTrix. "Power of Life!" Cornelia shouted before Hay Lin came next, calling out, "Power of Winds!" Will came last, slashing her sword at the two enemies. "Power of Enchanted Quintessence!" she announced before turning around and slashing her enemies from afar. "True Five Guardian Strike!" she yelled, weakening the leaders of the Army of Ultimate Darkness before the Winx flew next to the WITCH. They all held their hands out and started to glow with power.

The UltiTrix all gasped as they saw the immense power coming from the WITCH and the Winx Club. "**Guardians and Fairies United! Strike of Heaven and Earth!**" they all called out, causing the sign of the Winx and the Four Dragons to appear behind them. In one final effort, the Winx Club and the Guardians unleashed all of their powers, sending them towards the UltiTrix. The combined witches all yelled in shock as they were soon struck by the attack, causing an explosion.

Both girl groups looked to the Quatrix, now reverted back to normal and with no Sirenix powers. Frost was nowhere to be seen, and the rest of the army had run off. Icy and Nerissa looked up at Will and Bloom, towering over them victoriously. "What's the matter? Out of tricks, _Trix?_" Irma spat. Everyone laughed as the four witches all growled. Before they could attack, a crimson lights started to engulf around them. "I have had enough of your failures!" a deep voice called out. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb and Matt all gasped when they heard this voice. "Phobos!" Will yelled out. Phobos only laughed as the Trix and Nerissa were levitated into the air, starting to disintegrate "No, this can't be happening!" Nerissa yelled out, with Will only sending her a serious glare. "W-We can't lose, we _always_ win!" Icy called out soon after, with Bloom sending the same glare. "**NOOO!**" they all finally yelled out, disintegrating and vanishing from Earth.

Later on, at the Love and Pets store, everyone watched as the tears in the Veil started to expand and open in the air. "Phobos was behind everything all along, huh?" Yan Lin asked. Miss Faragonda pondered in unease as she and the Oracle looked to one another before nodding. "In order to make sure Phobos never succeeds in his plot, we must all come to see reality as it is." The Oracle stated. Miss Faragonda nodded as Erendor, Oritel, Marian, Saladin, Miss Griffin, King Radius, King Neptune and Nereus, Queen Elyon, the Council of Kandrakar, Kadma, Halindor, and Cassidy all stepped up. "It is decided, then." Luba stated. "Yes, we must all unite as one." Elyon added on. King Oritel stepped up and held his sword up into the air. "From this day forth, we are now the Infinite Nations, a complete council of everyone from the Magix and Infinite Dimensions." He stated.

Will and Bloom both nodded and looked out the window once again. After doing that, the WITCH and Winx looked to one another and smiled. "That means that this isn't over." Irma quipped. The girls all chuckled as they walked up to their respective new friends by element, with Will and Bloom both knocking their arms against one another. "This is just the beginning." They both announced, both smiling to each other.

Unbeknownst to them, the Heart of Kandrakar started to light up, as well as Bloom's inner Dragon Flame, both glowing at the same time.

**Author's Note**: That's the end of the first part to my saga, everyone! The next one will be out later on, but I need to focus on my other stories. I'm so glad that I was able to make such an outstanding **WITCH** and **Winx Club** story. I must especially thank **Scourge from BloodClan** and **GuardianNature2012** for helping to motivate me on this story. Please be sure to look at my most popular story so far, **Path of the Padawan**. It is a great story, and I think that you would all enjoy it. I promise to update more frequently, and I hope that you all enjoyed the first arc to this new saga. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on my stories, for I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


End file.
